Stranded
by rkolove
Summary: Randy's life changes when his car breaks down in England. Sam's life becomes even more complex when Randy becomes a part of it. Rated M for language, sexual situations and suggested violence/abuse in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story that I've ever had the courage to publish on here. Stranded is told from both characters point of views and I really hope you enjoy it as much I am enjoying writing it!

Lots of thanks to QueenofYourWorld for taking the time to read each chapter and give me great feedback - couldn't have done this without you!

***

**Stranded - Part 1**

_**(Sam POV)**_

The rain taps out a steady beat against the windowpane, as I flick through my magazine. Curled against me is Toby, his eyes unblinking as he watches the figures move around the TV screen. It's past his bedtime, but I'm trying to be 'cool' and let him stay up late, just this once. He's bugged me all day and all evening, until finally, I gave in. I have no idea why he wanted to watch it, but it's kept him quiet for the past half hour and that's a blessing.

Outside, a car door slams shut and my head shoots up. Who the hell is driving through the village at this time and think to stop? Nothing is open. The village's one pub would have shut its doors five minutes ago, although it was probably empty by nine. I lean back and pull the curtain aside. The rain blurs my vision, but I can make out a car, with its bonnet open, and two men huddled over it. Across the street, I can see lights flick on and then off as the elderly neighbours inspect the noise and consider their options: police or sleep. Toby starts to fidget and I realise that the show has now switched to an ad break.

"C'mon mate," I say, putting my magazine to one side and wrapping an arm around him. "I think it's time you went to bed."

He shakes his head stubbornly. "No. I'm wide-awake. Honest."

I chuckle and reach for the remote. He protests, but then is silent as he watches me press record via Sky plus. I grin down at him and raise my eyebrows. He carries on with his protest again, as I follow him up the stairs, into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and finally to bed. I pull the covers up around his ears and kiss his forehead.

I switch the light off and stand at the end of the bed, as Toby starts to doze. The curtain is slightly open, so he can still see by the light of the lamppost. My curiosity gets the better of me and I peer out. The car is still there, its inner and outer lights gleaming. One man is still outside, the other inside. I can't hear the engine and I presume that they can't either. I chew my bottom lip. I glance back at Toby and see that he is sound asleep already. I creep past him and down the stairs as quietly as I can.

I tug on my boots and set about searching for my jacket and keys. I peer out of the window and still seeing their predicament, I finally make my mind up. Opening the front door, I secure the latch and then cross the street.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

I try the engine again. Nothing. This is fucking stupid. I hear, or rather feel, Jeff's frustration as he slams his hand down on the metal work. And then I hear a voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey?"

"Do you need a hand?"

"A what?"

"Do you need any help?"

"Thanks, but we're okay."

Okay?! Jesus Jeff, we need all the fucking help we need. Why the hell did we decide to drive ourselves to Manchester, wherever the hell that is? And why the hell did we decide to go the back way, instead of sticking to the freeway or motorway or whatever it's called over here? I try to see what this ever so helpful person looks like. But I can't see anything out of the side windows and the bonnet blocks the windscreen. Whoever it is, is telling Jeff about a bed and breakfast. He doesn't seem that interested. But I am. I get out of the car.

Jeff is huddled over the engine, doing god knows what. Next to him is a girl. She's wearing jeans and a black duffle coat with the hood up. Her face is pale in comparison and is framed by both the hood and dark hair. She's biting her lip and looking awkward.

"Hi," I offer.

"Hi."

I turn to Jeff. "How's it doing?"

"It's a fucking piece of junk. Where the hell did you find this? In some fucking dumpster?" Jeff says bitterly. I shrug and turn back to the girl.

"I heard you mention somewhere to stay?"

"Yeah. It's just down the road, Mrs. Elkin, she's really lovely. I'm sure she has a spare room or two."

"Right. Thanks. Look, my cell is useless here, something about not being able to receive European signal or something…" I fumble in my pocket and show her.

"No problem," she smiles. "Use mine."

She gestures for me to follow and I do. Jeff rolls his eyes at me and slams the bonnet down. I follow her inside her a house with a red front door. She kicks her shoes off and they hit the wall with a thud. She freezes for a second and glances up the stairs. Who does she think is going to hear or care? She shrugs off her coat and leads me to the kitchen.

"Phone's there." she pointed to a small brown table along the wall.

"Thanks." I pick up the receiver, dial and listen to the tone. "Hi Vince… It's Orton… Me and Jeff, we're, well we're stuck in the back end of nowhere… Yeah… Well I know that… Look, I dunno… We'll find… Tomorrow, yes… Okay… Okay! I'll phone tomorrow." Vince was not pleasant to say the least about their current situation. I replace the receiver and smile at the girl.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Manchester, apparently."

"Why are you driving at this time?"

"Because we need to get there for tomorrow morning."

"Oh. What do you do?" I could the curiously on her face.

I feel myself redden slightly. I have never ever been embarrassed by my career choice before, but in front of her, I do. She's watching me carefully, as if maybe she's seen me somewhere before. Her eyes pierce through me and I feel slightly intimidated.

'We're in… we do entertainment shows.' he smiled awkwardly.

_**(Sam POV)**_

For the first time, I look at him properly and internally debate exactly what he means by entertainment shows. I take in his height, his width, yet muscular build, the jeans that cling in all the right places, the tight grey t-shirt and the leather jacket. I try not to smirk, but he notices.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing." I arrange my face quickly into a neutral expression.

"So this Mrs Elkin…?" he trailed off.

"Yeah, take a left out of here to the end of the street, then right and it's literally next to the pub. The pub's called The Bluebottle and her place is the red door next to it. Seriously, she'll be awake and if she isn't, her daughter will be and she'll sort you both out."

"Thanks." He starts to go to the door.

"If you need the phone again," I say.

"Sure." He opens the door and then turns around to face me.

"I never got your name."

"It's Sam."

He holds out a hand and I take it. He squeezes it, almost tenderly. "Hi Sam…" he breathes. "My name's Randy."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks again to QueenofYourWorld for all the help :-) And thank you for the reviews for the first chapter - hope you enjoy this one!

***

**Stranded - Part 2**

_**(Sam's POV)**_

Toby bounds onto my bed at six. He's chatting about something excitedly. I grumble into the pillow and he burrows down under the duvet next to me, pulling my arms around him and clinging to me tightly. His excitement grows into tiredness and he soon drops off. I rest my chin on his soft brown curls and breathe him in. My heart bangs painfully against my chest and I feel my throat tighten. I struggle to breath for a moment and then Toby moves in my arms and I relax.

We drift in and out for an hour, until my alarm clanks into action and Toby is awake with new vigour and tugs on my arm to pull me out of bed. I follow him, wiping sleep from my eyes into his room and he pulls back the curtains. The sun almost blinds me and I wonder what he's so excited about. He climbs on top of the toy chest and then onto the windowsill and points down. I look. In the daylight, Randy looks so much bigger. He looms over the car, his jacket tossed to one side, revealing arms coated in tattoos.

"It's him!" Toby squeals.

"Who?" I look at him confused.

"Randy!"

"How do you know his name?" Did he hear us talking last night? He was asleep, surely.

"He's from the TV!"

"Yeah?" I pick Toby up and set him on his feet on the floor and we make our way downstairs to the kitchen.

"He's fighting the Undertaker at the moment," Toby tells me, as I pour out cereal into his bowl. "Look," he points at the bowl. I glance down. There, emblazoned on its side is a man that looks quite like Randy. I lift the bowl and study it carefully and then place it back on the table. I don't say anything as I hand Toby a spoon and watch as he eats his dry cereal.

I sit at the table and watch Toby eat, worrying a strand of my own hair. I twist it tightly around my finger, until the tip goes white.

The doorbell rings and I almost yank my hair from my scalp.

"Who's that?" Toby has finished his cereal and is fidgeting in his seat.

"I don't know," I say, as I get up slowly. The bell rings again. "Why don't you go and finish watching your TV show yeah?" He nods and plods off in front of me, turning off to the left just before the door. I watch him as he takes his place on the sofa and fumbles with the remote.

Taking a deep breath, I open the front door, completely forgetting that I have no make up on, my hair is a mess and I'm only wearing my pyjamas that read 'I love being naughty' across the chest. I blush even before he's said a word. Randy has a small splodge of oil on his forehead, which is furrowed.

"Hi…" I manage. "Do you need the phone again?"

"Yeah," he smiles. "Sorry."

"No problem. Come in." I step back and he moves towards me. "Just go through." I say, "I need to check on…" I don't say anything else, I just gesture towards the living room. He nods and walks through to the kitchen.

Toby isn't watching the TV. He's watching me, with his mouth slightly open. '"Is that…?" he asks. I hold a finger to my mouth, but I don't shake or nod my head. He scowls and his gaze returns to the TV.

Randy's voice is raised and then quiet, as he argues about something. I hover in the hallway, between the living room and the kitchen, debating whether to go into the kitchen. I could put the kettle on, I am in my pyjamas and have obviously just gotten up – it's a reasonable excuse. I hear him grumble and then the phone being replaced in its cradle.

I stand, frozen in the hallway, almost caught. He appears in the doorway and I don't quite know what to do. He's running his hand over the back of his head, which means his t-shirt has crept up his stomach and I can see the curves of muscle from his hips down to his Calvin Klein's that sit above his jeans. I swallow hard, as I avert my eyes.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

We stand for a moment, silent. And then a boy with blonde hair rushes out of the lounge and crashes against Sam's legs, who stumbles slightly. He gazes up at me with awe.

"It's you!' he breathes. "The Legend Killer! The Viper!"

Sam smiles apologetically. "Don't mind him… He gets over-excited, imagines things."

"I'm not imagining it!" The boy stomps his foot.

"No, he's not," I say. I crouch down and offer out my hand. "What's your name?"

"Toby," he says. His gaze switches from my face to his hand in my mine and back.

"Well, nice to meet you Toby." He grins and giggles and then looks up at Sam.

"Told you it was him." I look up at Sam and see her blush. She won't meet my gaze and she almost glares at Toby for humiliating her. And then the look fades and her face is full with adoration for the boy.

"You can't blame her," I say, still watching Sam. Toby must look like his dad. "Mom's don't know everything." Sam visibly flinches. Shit, what have I said?

Toby pipes up. "She's not my mum. She's my aunt."

"Oh. Sorry," I smile at Sam.

"Don't worry."

I get up and Toby, who appears quite unfazed now by my presence, saunters back into the lounge. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him sitting on a sofa, his gaze flicking from the TV screen to Sam and me.

"Thanks for your phone again."

"No problem," she says.

"And thanks for the tip last night…."

'Right.' I'm not sure where this is going. I feel so uncomfortable. Like when I was ten and tried to ask a girl out and she turned me down in front of everyone.

"Er…" I fold my arms across my chest and then unfold them. "We missed our meeting this morning."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Yeah… Jeff is trying to get another car. He's got to get to Manchester to fly back tonight." She nods. "But I'm er… I'm thinking of staying around."

Her head shoots up and our eyes finally meet. Her eyes shine slightly, but her face stays neutral. "Oh. How come?"

"Well I wasn't planning to fly home till next week. I've got some time off. I was supposed to go from Manchester to London for a few days. But I might as well stay here…" She nods. Is she happy? Or a bit freaked out. To be honest, I'm freaked out over my own decision.

"Well, I hope the weather holds for you," she finally says. I try not to laugh. She sounds so British. I decide a smile is probably the safest thing to do.

"Yeah…" She moves aside and gestures to the door. I open it and turn around. I can feel the sun on my back and Sam stares at me, her eyes glazed over slightly. "See you around then."

"Yeah. See you.' She smiles. And I leave.

***

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I don't see Randy for another few hours. I take Toby to school, chat to the mums at the gate and then walk back home. I clean the house, do the washing, hang it outside, make a dash for it when it starts to rain, and then iron Toby's football gear for tomorrow. I change my clothes and then head out to work. I'm in my own little world as I approach The Bluebottle and collide into the figure emerging from the red door.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"Hi, Sam." I look up and see Randy.

"Oh hi!" A bit too excited.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Work."

"Where's that?"

I point. "At The Bluebottle." I pause. "Do you want to keep me company? It's usually a bit quiet in the afternoons."

"Sure." We walk the five steps to the pub door and I knock hard on the door. Kerry, my friend and fellow barmaid, opens the door.

"Hiya," she trills. "A punter already? Bloody hell, never had them in so early before!"

"Kerry, this is Randy. Randy, this is Kerry. He…er, got stranded here last night and now he's decided to stay on for a while."

Randy follows me inside, as Kerry starts pulling chairs off tables. I head behind the bar and pull my jacket off. I lean against the bar and survey the empty bar. Randy hovers between the bar and the booths around the pub. I watch as his eyes flick between, making an apparently difficult decision. Shit. Am I really that stupid to think that he could have possibly stuck around for me? Or is it because he has nowhere better to go?

Kerry, sensing Randy's indecision, grabs his arm and tugs him towards the bar with ease. "C'mon love, sit yourself down here. Take advantage of the free space whilst you can." She pulls out a stool for him and pats it welcomingly.

"Thanks." He takes it and we're now thirty centimetres away from each other.

"Do you want a drink?" I ask. Politeness always gets the better of me.

"Sure… Coke with ice. Please." As I fill the glass with ice and then coke, I can feel him watching me. Kerry has disappeared somewhere and we're alone.

"So do you look after Toby for your brother or sister?" he asks as I place the glass in front of him.

"You could say that," not really wanting to tell him the truth.

"Okay…" He could somehow since she did not want to linger on that topic so he moved on. "How old is he?"

"Eight."

"And you are?"

"25." He takes a sip of his drink. "How old are you?" I ask.

"28."

"And are you really one of those wrestlers that Toby watches and obsesses about?"

He smiles. "Yeah…"

The conversation ends. I take a cloth and start to wipe down the sides that haven't been used yet.

"How long have you lived here?" He asks.

"All my life."

"Serious? I can't imagine that." I laugh.

"Well my life hasn't exactly brought a lot of travel. I went to London once and got lost. I went to France on a school trip. And got lost. I'm not so good with the map reading or foreign languages."

"Me neither,' he confesses. He's leaning forward, over the bar. His hand brushes against mine when I wipe the cloth near him. "I've got lost in a country that speaks the same language as me – now that's bad."

"How did you end up here anyway?"

"Jeff. He can't map read for shit. Yet he blames me for the crap car." He shakes his head. 'We went wrong when we decided that the back roads were best. Didn't realize how twisty they were and the car cut out and wouldn't start and then," He looks up at me. "And then you came to the rescue."

I open my mouth to reply, but Kerry is clanking her way down the stairs, carrying bottles of beer. And then the door swings open and the locals start to come in.

***

I leave the pub at three for half hour. I hurry up to the school to meet Toby and then struggle to take him to Mrs Harris'.

"Have you seen Randy today?" Toby asks, practically bouncing beside me. I nod at him. "Really?? He's so cool isn't he?" I'm trying to hurry him past the pub. And then Randy emerges. Crap. Toby gazes up in awe. Randy smiles down at him.

"Good day at school?" Toby nods. Randy looks at me. "Are you going back to work?"

"Yeah… until six." He hesitates.

"I can watch Toby for you." I twist my hands together.

"Er…"

"Please Sam, please, please!" Toby begs, clinging to my arm. Randy can sense my hesitations and he smiles reassuringly.

"It's okay." He bends down to Toby's level. "Y'know what? Maybe we'll hang out another time yeah? If Sam tells me you've been good, I might even watch wrestling with you eh?" Toby beams at him and then turns to me, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Really?"

I shrug. "Of course. Now c'mon, Mrs. Harris will be wondering where we are." He runs off ahead to where Mrs. Harris flat is above the corner shop, which her daughter owns. As I watch him, fumble in his pockets for ten pence for the sweet machine, I feel Randy's eyes on me.

"So what do you after six?" He really likes to ask a lot of questions.

"Pick up Toby, take him home, make dinner, sleep."

"Right."

"You?"

He shrugs. "I dunno. What is there to do round here?"

I chuckle. "Er, nothing."

"Right…" He says that a lot, it's cute though. I squint down the road and see that Mrs Harris is waving at me, ushering Toby into the shop. I wave back.

"Do you want to come over?" I murmur.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah… I'm cooking lasagne – my specialty." I glance up at him and smile. Why am I so nervous? I can cook lasagne with my bloody eyes shut and my hands tied behind my back. I swallow hard as Randy scratches the back of his head, his sleeves of his t-shirt moving back, revealing more of his tattoos. I start thinking what to wear later.

"I'll be there," he says. 'What time?'

"Seven."

" Seven it is. See you then." He smiled at me as he turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter for you :-) Hope you enjoy. Thanks to QueenofYourWorld for all the lovely feedback!

***

**Stranded - Part 3**

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I sprinkle cheese over the top of the lasagne and then set it carefully into the oven. It's ten to seven and all I've got on is my dressing gown. I quickly sprint up the stairs and delve into my wardrobe. I pull on my jeans and deliberate over what to wear on top.

The doorbell goes, just as I retrieve my favourite top; the one that hangs off my shoulder and splits open half way down the back. I frown in the mirror as I hold it against me. Is it too over the top? I'm about to chuck it over my shoulder in despair when the doorbell goes again.

"Toby!" I shout out. "Can you get that?"

No reply. Holding the top against myself, I run down the stairs. Toby is nowhere to be seen. Probably in the garden. Without even thinking, I fling the front door open.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

I swallow hard. Sam stands in front of me, a black shirt covering her chest. Her face is startled for a moment and then a shade of red creeps up her neck. I urge myself to look away but I can't. Her hair is tied back, but a few swirls of it hang around her face and for the first time I see that she has a small tattoo just below her right ear.

"Come in," she says. And I walk forward, closing the door behind me.

I point out the obvious. "I'm early."

"Don't worry. I was running late. Why don't you…" she points at a place between the lounge and the kitchen. I go for the lounge. I turn to watch her walk up the stairs. She has another tattoo on her back. A daisy chain that twirls its way from the nape of the neck, down her spine and disappears inside her jeans.

I breathe deeply, clenching and unclenching my fists. She's gorgeous. Stunning. And she doesn't seem to know it. I glance around the lounge, noticing the photos. The hundreds of photos, clustered together in collages, one on each wall.

Sam grins up from most of them, her arms curled around Toby, who also grins. In another, Sam is with another girl. They're laughing and I look closer and realise that they must be sisters. This girl looks so much like Toby: she has the same blonde curls and the bright blue eyes. Sam's hair is dark, her eyes: deep brown.

"Sorry," I hear Sam say.

I turn and see that she's put on a top that makes me want to groan. It hangs off her left shoulder gracefully, exposing the deep red bra strap with a white bow that grazes the swell of her breast.

"Sorry," she says again. "I'm such a girl, completely forgot to get dressed in time."

"No worries."

She smiles and I smile back. Toby bounds into the room, saving us both.

"Hi Randy," he almost squeals. He runs towards me and I am enveloped by his arms around my waist.

"Hey little man, how's it going?"

"Great! So I was good right?" he turns to Sam, who sticks her tongue out at him.

"When aren't you?" she grins. My heart skips a beat. I can't quite believe how she looks at him. Her eyes seem to swell ever so slightly and start to shine as if she's about to cry. Her bottom lip almost trembles and then she steadies herself. "Now, are you going to help me lay the table? And then maybe, if you eat all your dinner you can watch some more wrestling?"

Toby is a blur as he hurries out of the lounge and I can hear him opening a drawer and the clank of silverware being laid on a table.

We follow, at a slower pace and, after Sam subtly rearranges the silverware so that I end up with a knife and fork that don't have my face looming up at me, she retrieves a golden-topped lasagne from the oven.

Toby talks incessantly throughout dinner. Sam says nothing and the only words I can get out are "cool," "yeah," and "he's great." All the time, I can feel Sam's eyes on me. I feel like I'm under observation, until I catch her gaze and she quickly looks away, her neck reddening as she realises she's been caught.

After dinner, I sit with Toby and watch wrestling with him, trying not to cringe at myself. Sam leaves us to it, choosing to wash up. But Toby soon begins to wane and I notice his chatter subsiding and when I glance over after half an hour, he's asleep.

I quietly get up and go to the kitchen to find Sam. As I approach, I can her the soft lilt of music and then I hear her voice, low, almost breathless. I can see her back, as she faces the window, her hands in the sink and a stack of clean dishes next to her. Her hips are swaying from side to side to the soft beat of whatever it is she's listening to.

I stand in the doorway and I can hear her clearly, her voice rising slightly, as she sings along to the radio. The back of her top is open and I can see the daisy chain again. Her left foot twists outwards as she moves slowly and I catch a glimpse of three stars that caresses the skin from her little toe back to where her jeans begin. She seems completely unaware of my presence and I feel uncomfortable. I tap the door gently. She spins around.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I can feel my face redden for what must be the hundredth time tonight. Randy is watching me from the doorway. I shake bubbles from my hands and forearms and reach for a towel.

"Toby's fallen asleep…" he says.

I glance at the clock. It's almost nine, no wonder. I brush past Randy quickly, lowering my eyes. His hand brushes against my back as he moves out the way. My skin tingles. It itches, it burns. It feels good.

I pick Toby up in my arms and carry him upstairs. I undress him and then struggle to put his pyjamas on. Finally, I settle him into bed and pull the covers around him. His eyes flicker open for a second and I kiss his forehead. He falls back to sleep and I creep downstairs.

Randy is sitting on the sofa, flicking through the TV channels. In the other hand he holds his half-drunk beer from dinner. I pick up my glass of wine from the coffee table and sit next to him. We're about half a metre away from each other and I ponder on what to say or do.

He settles on a car show, which is currently showing a Bugatti Veyron racing an RAF fighter plane. The Bugatti wins

"So," Randy says, as the show returns to the studio. "Have you always lived here?"

"Yeah… I went to the same school Toby goes to, Mrs Harris used to look after me after school and I used to sneak vodka out of The Bluebottle with Kerry and drink it in the field behind this house. Fun times…" I pause. "Where did you grow up?"

"Tennessee. And now I live in Missouri."

"I have no idea where that is. Apart from the fact its in America," I admit.

He laughs. "It's cool. I don't think I could point out this place on a map."

"How long have you been with WWE?"

"Seven years, I guess. It's pretty cool. My dad was a wrestler, so kinda have to live up to the legend."

"But Toby said you were the 'Legend Killer'?"

"Yeah… I spent a years retiring wrestling legends."

He starts to tell me and I try to listen, but I'm more enthralled with the way his lips form words. I find myself staring and when I realise I quickly finish my wine and try to remember if there is any more in the fridge.

"Do you want another beer?" I ask. He nods. I take the empty bottle from him and his fingers brush against mine. Did he just rub my knuckles?

I sneakily gulp quite a bit of wine in the kitchen, before heading back to the living room. I'm not sure why. I feel like I need a bit of Dutch courage, but what for? Am I seriously considering making a move? I haven't made a move for ages. The last guy was at least a year ago. And he couldn't quite understand. He thought that Toby was nothing when, really, he is everything.

When I get back, Randy is standing, looking at the photos again. I hand over the beer.

"Thanks. Who's this?" He's pointing at Jess.

"My sister. Jess."

"Toby's mom?" he ventures.

"Yeah…"

"He looks so much like her."

I nod. I can't say anything. It hurts so much that they look so alike.

"What happened?"

"She died four years ago."

"Shit. I'm sorry."

I shrug. Or am I just shaking?

I expect him to ask more questions. Most people do. But he doesn't. Instead he points out a photo that happens to be my favourite. It's of me, Kerry and Toby at the village fair. Kerry and I have rainbows painted on our cheeks and Toby is Spiderman, complete in costume. He's got his little arms around our necks and his tongue is sticking out.

We settle back on the sofa. We talk and talk. He tells me about his family, his time in the Marines and his time in military prison. I tell him about my life in the village, working in the pub and occasionally at the club in the nearest town.

It's two beers and two glasses of wine later that I realise its half eleven, and Randy suggests he should probably call it a night. We hover at the door. I keep my eyes fixed on the collar of his jacket.

"I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" he asks.

"Yeah… I'm working in the evening. It's Saturday, big night… Open till eleven," I smile.

He grins. "I can imagine. I might see you then…"

"Cool."

He leans down to me. His lips brush against my cheek. And on retreat, his fingers catch loose strands of hair and push them back. I close the door behind him and try desperately to push the grin off my face.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

I can't believe this. I've left my key in my room and therefore, can't even get in to the building. I stand awkwardly in the quiet street and debate my options. Knock on the door and pray that Mrs Elkin answers or head back to Sam's and hope that she lets me sleep on her couch.

There aren't any lights on in the house, so I turn around and walk slowly back to Sam's, desperately hoping that the truth doesn't sound like a pathetic excuse. Maybe she'll think I've done it deliberately? I hope I came across sincere enough tonight for it to sound like the truth.

There's no lights on downstairs, but I can see that the hall light is glimmering behind net curtains upstairs. I hedge my bets and approach the front door and knock gently.

For the second time tonight, I hear footsteps run down the stairs and then the door opens. Sam stands before me, her hair down and framing her face. She no longer wears the jeans and the top that made my heart almost stop. Instead, she's wearing what seems to be a soccer shirt that stops mid-thigh.

"Sorry."

"No, did you forget something?" she asks.

"Yeah. My key. But I didn't leave it here. I left it at the bed and breakfast in my room. And Mrs Elkin is asleep and as lovely as she is, I really don't want to wake her."

"Where's her daughter?"

"Away for the weekend apparently."

Sam rolls her eyes. "Well you'd better come in then."

"Thanks."

She moves back for me to come in. And then she stands there as I take my jacket off. I can tell she's thinking something over, her eyes are slightly glazed but every so often they regain focus as if she's made a vital decision.

"I don't have a spare duvet I'm afraid," she says.

I shrug. "No worries."

"And the sofa is a bit cramped for someone as tall as you."

"Honestly, it's fine." I can sense where this is going. Am I too big-headed to think that she's weighing up the pros and cons of letting me sleep in her bed?

"So you can sleep in my bed. And I'll stay in Toby's bed."

I deflate. But I nod in agreement. She leads me upstairs, shows me the bathroom and her room. And then after a "good night," she disappears into the front bedroom where Toby sleeps.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I lie next to Toby. I can't sleep. I listen to Randy moving around my room, settle into my bed. Toby squirms next to me and I decide that this is stupid. It's only been twenty minutes but I know I can't stay here.

I push the covers back and tiptoe out of the room. I pause outside my own door. And then push it open.

"Randy?" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

I can just about make him out in the darkness. He sits up and reaches for the side light. It lights up the room and I wrap my arms around myself self-consciously. He's still wearing his t-shirt, but I spy his jeans draped the chair in the corner where my own clothes are strewn.

I move towards the bed. Randy shifts over.

"Do you mind?" I ask tentatively. I bite my lip as I wait for his answer.

"No, it's your bed after all."

"Thanks… Toby won't stop moving around and I know I won't be able to sleep." I'm rambling. Shut up. "I just felt bad leaving you on the couch with just a tiny blanket. And if Toby wakes up, he sometimes goes downstairs and I don't want him freaking out if he finds you there. Not that he would freak out, in fact, I think he'd be thrilled, but you know…" I really need to stop talking. I pull back the covers and try not to look anywhere except at the pillow. I catch a glimpse, out of the corner of my eye, of black boxers gripping Randy's thighs. I swallow hard and stop talking.

"Well," Randy says as I settle down beside him. "Good night."

"Night." I roll onto my side and pull the duvet around me. I can feel Randy turning over. He coughs and then scratches at either his head or chin. I can hear the scrape of nail against stubble.

I realise I'm breathing faster than usual. My heart is racing. What the hell am I doing? Why am I lying in the same bed as someone I've only known for barely 24 hours? Am I stupid? Or just…

I start to count in my head. The months, then the days since I last lay next to a man. And then I count the months and the weeks since I slept with another man. I lose count.


	4. Chapter 4

Another installment for you :-) Currently watching Raw, saw Orton's chest and thought (among other things!): 'oooh, let's upload some more!' Enjoy :-)

Thanks again to QueenofYourWorld :-)

***

**Stranded - Part 4**

_**(Randy's POV)**_

I lie uncomfortably on my side. I want to turn over. My arm is going dead. I listen to Sam breathing. One minute it's soft and slow. The next its rapid and I want to roll over and ask her if she's okay. And then she sighs.

I roll onto my back and turn my head to look at the back of her head. Her hair is fanned out on the pillow and as my eyes adjust to the darkness I can see the beginning of the daisy chain that I can't get out of my head. The way it spirals down her spine, I want to trace it with my finger, with my mouth.

She moves onto her back, extending her arm back to settle above her head. I'm not sure if she knows I'm watching her. Her eyes are closed, her dark eyelashes brushing the top of her cheekbones. And then they flicker open and she turns her head to watch me.

"Sorry."I'm glad it's dark enough so she can't see me blush.

"Don't worry. I can't sleep either." She twists onto her side. "I'm not used to sharing a bed. I normally spread right out."

I want to make a joke. But I'm not sure how it'll go down. I settle for: "I'm the same."

"Too alike for our own good."

"Yeah." I chew the inside of my mouth.

"When are you planning on leaving?"

"Wednesday. I have to go to a signing in London and then fly home."

"Right. Toby will be heartbroken."

So will I. "I'm sure I'll be back in about six months." I feel her tense. "I mean, I'll be back touring then."

"Oh. Right."

Silence. I struggle to think of something else to say. "I like your tattoo."

"Which one?"

"The one on your back."

She almost giggles. "Thanks."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She makes a strange noise – a cross between a cough and a laugh.

"What?" I sit up and turn the light on. When I turn back, she's still lying, her eyes gazing up at me, her hair splayed around her face, her bottom lip twisted backwards as she bites it.

"Nothing." Her nose twitches.

I scowl and she grins.

"Why do you like it?"

"It's different."

"Different?"

"Yeah. You look like some wild child, I would have expected blood red roses, thorns included."

"I look like a wild child?!" Her eyes laugh at me.

"Daisies are girly."

"Girly?!"

"Sure."

She grins. "Well your tattoos are exactly what I expected. Skulls. Typical man. You got a half-naked woman tattooed somewhere too?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but no."

"So what have you got apart from the skulls?"

"Tribal tattoos that I got when I was younger."

"Where?"

I lift my arms and show her. "And one across my back."

"Show me."

I look at her and she raises her eyebrows. I shift round and pull my t-shirt up to my neck. She murmurs her appreciation.

"Have you got any more?" I ask, knowing the answer already.

"The year Toby was born under my right ear and three stars on my foot. But you already knew that," she grins.

"I saw them earlier. I didn't realise the one on your neck was Toby's birth year."

"The numbers are twisted together." She pulls back her hair and I see 2001 intertwined just grazing her hairline. And then my gaze drifts down to where her collarbone is exposed by the slack in her shirt. I wonder what she'd do if I kissed her there. I wonder what it would be like to run my tongue through the dip in the skin between her collarbone and her neck.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

He's looking at me with glazed eyes. I cough and he snaps out of it. I replace my hair around my neck and smile to myself. I'm pretty sure I had the same glazed look when he showed me his back.

"I'm thinking of getting another tattoo."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure where. My back is pretty much covered. I'm thinking my wrists." I hold them out in front of me and study them.

"What would you have?" He props the pillows up against the headboard and leans back.

"I'm not sure."

"Words or pattern?"

"Pattern. I quite fancy barbed wire. To go with my 'wild child' image."

He chuckles. "I think it would ruin your wrists."

"What about my ankles?"

"What would you have done?"

"A dove on my right ankle, just behind the bone."

"Sounds good."

I chew my lip. "Maybe." I look up at him. "I get scared though."

"Of what?"

"The needle."

He almost chokes with laughter.

"Honestly!" I protest. "I get shit scared. Kerry had to pin me down when I got the daisy chain done. It was the last one I've had and it killed. I told her never to let me go through that again. But I keep thinking about having another one."

"You should do it."

"I should," I decide. "Come with me?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'll need someone to hold my hand and to talk to me so I don't pass out."

He smiles. "I'll come with you." He reaches out and takes my hand. "And I'll hold your hand."

"Thanks."

He squeezes my hand and then lets his fingertips rub softly at my knuckles. It feels incredible. I just watch his hand covering mine. I can feel his eyes burning my cheek. But I refuse to look at him. If I look at him, I know I'm going to crack. I'll either cry or I'll throw myself at him. I'm not sure which is worse.

"Maybe we should get some sleep now." He lets my hand slide from his. He settles down beside me and I hear him fumble for the light switch.

My hand feels strange now his touch has gone. I tentatively rest it next to me and I almost jump when I feel his hand next to mine. I push my hand under his hand he folds his fingers over mine.

***

_**(Randy's POV)**_

Her crying wakes me. She's lying on her side and her entire body is almost convulsing as she sobs.

"Are you okay?" I whisper, mentally punching myself at the stupidity of the question.

No answer. But she makes a visible effort to stop shaking. But she can't hold it for long. I reach out and touch her shoulder. She flinches.

"Hey, c'mon…" I whisper. I fight with the sheets and edge across the bed towards her.

I slip my arm above her head on the pillow and reach forward to brush her hair away from her face, whilst my other arm ventures outside the covers and curls around her waist, pulling her against me. She sobs softly. I let her shake in my arms, listening to her breathing becoming more regular. I reach up and gently wipe the wetness away from her cheeks.

My fingers accidentally brush against her lips on their retreat. I freeze. I could have sworn her lips moved against my skin.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I didn't mean to kiss his fingers. It just… happened. I squeeze my eyes shut. My cheeks itch from my drying tears. Why am I crying? Stupid question. I know why. I had the dream again. The one where I see Jess and then she turns and I want to run after her and save her, but I can't. She disappears and then Toby runs towards me and asks where mummy is. And I can't tell him.

I can feel Randy's breath against my hair. It's warm and comforting. His arm tightens slightly around my waist. For some reason, I wish that it was under the covers and I could feel his hand on my stomach. His other hand slowly twists strands of hair around his fingers.

I breathe. I relax. I fall asleep.

***

I wake up and Randy's arm is still wrapped around my waist. I peer up and see that it's seven. I strain to hear if Toby is awake. Silence. Good. I pray that he sleeps for at least another half hour.

I want to turn over and look at Randy. I slowly twist my head round and see that his eyes are shut. His mouth is slightly open and his breath is warm against my cheek. I roll over more and settle down, resting my head against his chest.

He moves. He re-adjusts his arm and then his eyes open.

"Morning," he whispers.

I smile.

"Sleep okay?"

I lower my eyes. "Yeah…"

He rests his chin on my head for a moment. I hear a noise and immediately struggle out of Randy's arms.

"Wh-?" Randy starts as I stumble out of bed and run over to the door. I manage to get to Toby's room before he opens the door.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." He rubs his eyes. "Who were you talking to?"

I blush. His eyes boggle. I hold a finger to my lips. "Do you want to watch a DVD in bed this morning?" I hope my desperation for him to say yes isn't showing through.

He studies me, as only an eight year old can, and decides that it's better for both of us to say yes. I smile and he trots back into his room. I wait until I can hear _Ratatouille_ buzz away before turning back to my own room.

Randy lies on his back, arms above his head. His muscles are tense and I can see underneath, there is a multitude of other images on his arms apart from skulls. I slide back into bed beside him and he wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"How did you distract him?"

"A DVD in bed."

"Simple but effective?"

"Exactly."

I watch his chin move as he talks. I hazard a guess that his stubble is about two days old. I decide that I like it.

I decide that I want to kiss him.

I decide that when the time is right, I will.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

Sam's head rests on my shoulder. It's all I can do to stop myself from bending down and kissing her. I can feel her bare legs against mine. They feel smooth and warm. Her feet push rhythmically against my calves and her toes absentmindedly massage the skin.

I chance a look down at her and see that she's staring up at me, her eyes dark and unreadable. Her mouth has formed the perfect shape: the shape a mouth goes just before…

I push the hair out of her eyes and move down to her level. We lie for a few seconds, our faces inches away. And then her mouth is against mine, her lips pressed firmly against mine. I cup her head with one hand, whilst the other searches out her hand. I clasp it tightly, pulling it up from the covers and placing it around my neck. Her fingers dig softly against the skin and I can't help but groan.

Her mouth is so soft. Her tongue feels delicate, but determined. As I pull away, she lets out a small whimper and I feel something inside me twist over in anticipation for more of that noise to come.

It feels strange. Like we're starting the wrong way around. All night, we've slept next to each other and we've only just kissed. She giggles and only then do I remember that my eyes are still shut. I open them slowly and look at her. She's biting her lip, completely unaware of how beautiful she looks and how much that will drive me crazy. I kiss her again. Then I kiss the tip of her nose and her forehead.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

His lips on my forehead burn. Even when they leave my skin, I can still feel them there. God, it feels good.

For the first time in three years, I wish that I was free of everything and it was just Randy, and me, on a Saturday morning, in bed, with nothing to get up for except food.

"Y'know," he murmurs against my forehead, "maybe we should go on a date…"

"A date?"

"Sure. Do it in the right order? Dinner, kiss and then bed… Not the other way around."

I giggle, not believing how much like a teenager I feel and sound like. "Right. Dinner… There is one restaurant in the village. And its in the pub."

"Okay, what about in the town you told me about last night?"

"Yeah, I guess." I think about Toby. "I'm sure Mrs Harris will look after Toby for me…"

"When?"

I pause. I'm supposed to work tonight. I wonder if I can swap for an earlier shift. "Tonight?"

"I thought you had to work?"

"I'll swap with Kerry. Or if I can't, I'll do a double shift in the week."

He nods against my head. And my stomach twists nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

Right first things first: ****WARNING** This chapter contains A LOT OF SEXUAL CONTENT**. You have been warned :-)

Things might slow down after this, I've caught up with what I've written so far, so now writers block is probably on its way, but I am determined to finish this story - there is a plan for it and hopfully with QueenofYourWorld's help, it'll get there! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews from everyone - it really helps with the determination to keep writing this :-)

Hope you enjoy...!!

***

**Stranded - Part 5**

_**(Randy's POV)**_

She sips her wine delicately as we wait for our dessert to arrive. Her dress hangs off her shoulder like last night, but this time there's no bra strap and I wonder if she's wearing one. I almost have to smack my head to get that image out of my mind.

She places her glass on the table and with her finger she traces the glass frame, whilst her other hand runs through her hair, eventually twisting the ends around and around. I'm mesmerised. Only the waiter bringing over chocolate cake can break my gaze. He only brings one fork, even though we asked for two. He disappears and doesn't seem to be intent on returning.

We reach for the fork at the same time. She withdraws her hand politely and I hesitate before picking it up. Cutting off a small piece, I balance it on the fork and offer it to her, expecting to feel her hand on mine as she takes the fork. But no. She just leans forward and opens her mouth slightly. I can barely breathe as I lift my hand and hover the cake near her mouth.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

Randy's eyes flicker between my mouth and eyes, as I pull the piece of cake off the fork with my lips. I eat slowly and thoughtfully. The conversation has died since the end of our main course. We just keep staring at each other, touching each others hands and occasionally blushing. We haven't kissed since this morning. It's actually killing me.

I sneaked Randy downstairs before Toby emerged from his room. He went back to the B&B and then came back in the afternoon. He played on the PlayStation with Toby and then tried to beat me on the Wii at Mario Kart. He was unsuccessful. Toby laughed and I acted like a teenager again. But now, I'm being all adult. A slightly drunk adult.

I take the fork from Randy and cut off a bigger piece of cake. I hold it out for him. He covers my hand with his and pulls the fork towards his mouth. Crumbs stick to his lips and I instinctively reach out to wipe them away. I pause, millimetres away from them. And then I let my fingers trace his lips.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

The cake is long gone. So is the restaurant. We're on the edge of the dance floor in a bar. Sam has spotted people she knows and she waves them over. I watch as she hugs them and then she introduces me. I give a nod and a smile. The guys eye me with suspicion; the girls run their eyes up and down and then give Sam a knowing look. But Sam doesn't notice. She's craning her neck to see how busy the bar is.

She tugs at my arm and pulls me into the crowd. She moves from side to side, dodging others. I notice that her movements mimic the beat. Her hand slides down my arm and slips comfortably into my hand. We reach the bar and Sam leans across to order.

Her ass presses against my crotch and I flinch ever so slightly. She twists her head around and her eyes are dark. I can't read them. I watch as the light catches her exposed shoulder and makes her skin glow. She turns to watch the barman line up four shots, a beer and what looks like a vodka and lemonade. She pays and then hands me over two shots.

"Down in one," she says. I oblige.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

The shots hit me straight away. I feel bold. I feel brave. And I am with the most gorgeous man I've ever set my eyes on. I feel, for the first time in a while, free. He doesn't seem to mind that I have Toby. In fact, I almost think he loves it. He's asked me about him all evening. And he asked about me.

He catches my eye and smiles. I smile back. Those eyes. That mouth…

He leaves on Wednesday. Think about that. It's… stupid.

Fuck it.

I drag Randy through the dance floor again. We reach a dead end in the middle. I turn and shrug my shoulders. He looks slightly uncomfortable.

He leans down to me. "I don't dance."

"Tough." I wrap my arms around his neck. "I love to dance." I roll my hips against his, wondering what's happened to me.

He seems to be wondering the same thing. He raises an eyebrow. I laugh. He smiles slowly. The music is pounding around us and I can only see his lips moving. I shake my head at him. He shouts a bit louder.

"Seriously, I don't dance."

"You don't have to. I'll just dance around you."

He laughs. "Fine by me…"

Suddenly, I don't want to dance. Not if he won't dance with me. I want to go home.

I want to go home with him.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

We stumble through the front door, sshing each other. We're giggling like teenagers. Sam leans against the closed door and sighs. The house is quiet. Sam is watching me; I can feel her eyes on my face. Out of the corner of my eye I see her hand reach out. It encircles my neck and her fingers dig softly into my skin. She pulls me closer to her, moving me so she's between the door and me.

I swallow hard as she pulls my head closer to hers. She kisses me, her lips soft, making mine feel rough. I hesitate, my hands almost touching her hair. She moans quietly, the vibrations moving through my lips and down my body. Her teeth nip my lip and I fight to stop myself from growling. Her hands slide down my back and up under my jacket. I curl her hair around my fingers, pulling her head slowly back. She arches against the door, pressing her body against mine. I can feel her breasts firm against me.

I trail kisses down her neck, as I twist her hair back in a knot, exposing more of her delicious skin. She moans again. She pulls at my jacket, tugging it off my shoulders. It drops to the floor and we trample over it as she pushes herself off the door and pushes me backwards to the stairs. We're still kissing, her hands pulling at my shirt, mine fingering with her dress, slowly pushing it off her shoulders, so I can kiss her there.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

We stumble on the first step, but before I can stop to figure out how I can get up the stairs and still touch Randy, still kiss him, he scoops me up in his arms. I trace the side of his face as he carries my up the stairs and into my room. He carries me effortlessly. I swear I'm not the lightest person in the world, but in his arms, I feel like a feather.

He places me on the bed, my feet hanging off the side, my head somewhere in the middle. Nudging my legs open, he stands between them, his hand travelling up my right leg. I realise my dress has ridden up so much, that my underwear is almost on show. I feel embarrassed and then wonder why. He saw me in a football t-shirt last night which barely covered my arse.

He plays with the hem, his eyes flicking between my face and my legs. After what seems an age, he kneels on the bed between my legs and I scramble back to make room for him.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

She watches me closely. I lift her right leg and my eyes flick down for a second. I can see she's got black underwear on. I pull her shoe off and drop it on the floor. She flexes and points her toes. Her foot is tiny in my hand. I kiss her ankle and she bites her lip. I wrap my lips around the protruding anklebone and suck at the tight skin. She lets out a small "oh…"

"Y'know on second thoughts, I really think a tattoo would spoil your ankle," I murmur against her skin.

She looks at me blankly and then remembers. "You think? I think it would draw attention to my ankle." She twists her foot in my hand. I kiss it again.

"It's perfect as it is."

"What about the other one?" Her voice is breathless.

I balance her right foot on my shoulder and reach for her left. I tug off her shoe, cup her foot in my hand and kiss the three stars. Her dress slides up so it's almost gathered around her hips. Her underwear is all lace. It clings to the top of her thighs and I physically ache to slowly pull them down her legs, to kiss my way back up.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

My feet slide off his shoulders as he lowers himself towards me. My legs intertwine with his and I hold him to me. He levels his weight between his forearms on either side of my head. As I drag my hands up his back, taking his shirt with them, I can feel the muscles in his back tense and relax.

His shirt comes stuck around his shoulders and I realise that maybe undoing the buttons was a more sensible options. My fingers tremble slightly as I slide them around his neck and start to un-do the front of his shirt. He sits back slightly, as I uncover his chest. I swear he shivers when I trace my nails gently over his abs. I finally run my hands over his tattoos, resisting the urge to sit up and move my mouth over them.

I have felt so appreciated in my life. This is tantalisingly slow and precise. He takes his time over every little thing. Nothing is rushed, everything is measured out and every move is carried out tenderly. It feels too good to be true, like suddenly he'll change and it'll be what I'm used to – fast and rushed, with no consideration. But he keeps going, slow…

He bends down towards me and kisses me, as he shrugs his shirt off. His hands are at my thighs, toying with the hem of my dress again. He pushes his fingers under the material and I can feel him out line my underwear.

I struggle against him, pushing him up and away. He kneels between my legs and watches me as I sit up. And then he pulls me onto his lap with such ease, I don't even realise what's just happened. I can feel him pressed against me. And I can feel his hands on my back, finding the zip of my dress, sliding it down.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

I pull her dress off her shoulders and discover that I'm right: she isn't wearing a bra. I kiss the bare skin, ending in placing my mouth other the dip in the skin between her neck and collarbone. She hisses softly and I smile against her hot skin.

I tug her dress up from the waist pulling it over her head and throw it off the bed. As she shakes her head, getting hair out of her eyes, I take in her almost naked form. Her breasts shake slightly as she shakes her head. I watch them, mesmerised.

I definitely prefer them to any others I've seen… Small, but perfect. They move with ease and they are all natural. I tentatively cup one in my hand; it fits perfectly in my palm. Sam's stopped shaking her head. She's holding her breath I watch my own thumb graze her nipple and she exhales.

She pulls away and lies back on the bed. My hand feels empty. I want to growl at her. Not in anger, definitely not in anger. Maybe in frustration. In desperation. I want her so much and she pulls away, teasing me.

Her legs are locked around my waist, her crotch pressed against mine. I'm pretty sure she can feel how hard I am. I could just unzip myself, push her panties aside and be inside her in ten seconds. Maybe five. But something in her eyes tells me that it can't be like that.

I ponder between sinking between her thighs, or teasing her like she's teasing me. She makes the decision for me.

"Kiss me."

I oblige. Her mouth is hot, her tongue fierce against mine. She twists it around mine and then pulls away slowly. I kiss down her neck and finally get to take each breast into my mouth. Her fingers dig into the back of my head as I swirl my tongue over her nipples and she whispers what I think is, "oh god…"

I shift down the bed as I move to her stomach. That's when I realise why she giggled the other night when I said I liked her tattoo. Disappearing into the waistband of her panties is the tail end of a daisy chain. It curls around left hip and then sinks beneath the black material. I slip my fingers inside the waist of her panties and pull them down, exposing the final daisy. As I lower my mouth to kiss it, I see her stomach muscles tense.

I slide off the bed and kneel on the floor. I pull her towards me. She's twisted her legs together and I struggle to pull her panties off her legs completely.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

"Sam…" he whispers. "Open your legs…"

I feel myself redden. It's been too long. I'm scared. I'm worried. I can feel his hands on my thighs, gently prising them apart. I close my eyes.

"Sam," he says again. "Sam…" My eyes open. I look down at him. He smiles. His eyes are wide and almost innocent. "Open your legs for me. Please…" He kisses my calves. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to say." Could I go any redder?!

"I can't make it right if I don't know."

I swat at him and he grins. That makes me smile. "I just… I don't…"

"To be honest," Randy interrupts me. "I know I'm good at what I do. And if you don't like it, just say. And I'll stop. Promise."

I don't say anything. I chew my lip. And let my legs slide open. I watch the ceiling intently, trying to ignore the weird sensation in my stomach.

I feel his mouth on my thigh. I can feel his hands on my hips and then I buck them slightly as his mouth covers me. His tongue twists around my core. I groan. He stops.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

"Don't stop."

Her thighs are warm against my cheeks and she tastes so sweet. I can't understand her repulsion to this. She seems to be enjoying it. Her hand is on my head now. I kiss around her and she twists, trying to move herself to me. I hold her hips down with one arm and raise her off the bed slightly with the other. I taste her again, hear her moan and feel her twist against my arms.

"Please…"

Her voice becomes higher, her moans longer.

"Shit… Randy…" I can't but grin when she says my name. Her voice is breathless now, her hips rotate faster and I close my mouth around her and feel her tense in my arms.

I debate leaving and rinsing my mouth. I'm not sure how she'll react. I don't want to though. I'm drunk on her and I want more. I crawl up to her face. She's panting beneath me. I caress her face, brushing hair out of her eyes. I want to kiss her.

She takes a deep breath. "Kiss me."

I kiss her. Her tongue runs over my lips. And then she pulls away. I feel nervous.

"I taste nice," she murmurs. And then she blushes. I can't help but chuckle.

"You taste gorgeous."

She giggles. "Really?" I nod. I kiss her softly. I can feel her hands on my back. They move slowly, but firmly, down my back to my jeans. I feel them slide around to the front and unzip them. Her hand un-does the button and then her hand is inside my jeans and all there is between her hand and me are my boxers.

Her finger finds the gap in my boxers and now I have to bite my lip. She gives me a small smile as she pulls my jeans down further. She tugs my boxers with them and her hand grazes my ass. And then her hand on my waist, moving down. She stops.

"What's wrong?" I whisper.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I don't say anything. I look down and my eyes widen. He is huge. And it's all skin. I look up and catch his eye. He smirks and whispers:

"I gotta shave everywhere…"

"I can see that…" I feel embarrassed by the amount of hair on my body, which is minimal by female standards. I look back down. "I like it…"

I trace my fingers lightly over his length. I can feel his eyes on my face and it burns. I curl my fingers around him and move up and down. He groans as I increase pressure and speed. I slow and he hisses. I giggle.

"You're such a tease," he mumbles.

I look up and smile coyly. He moves a hand between us and grasps my wrist. I stop. He pulls my arm up and places it above my head. I push his jeans and boxers down using my feet and we both kick at them, eventually hearing the satisfying sound of material slouching onto the floor.

"Do you have anything…?" he asks. I nod and then shake my head.

"I don't know. Look in the drawer."

He props himself and reaches behind to the drawer. I hear him open it and move things around. He returns a few seconds later grinning with success. I watch him tear open the wrapper and then I roll my head to the side. He moves above me and his hands pull my legs around his waist.

I can feel him between my legs. He pushes inside me firmly and I can't help but cry out. He stops instantly. I look up at him.

"Don't stop."

He moves again and I let out a moan.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

I'm only halfway in her and her eyes are squeezed shut and her breathing is all over the place. I pull out slightly and her eyes flick open. I push back in, further this time and she whimpers. She licks her lips and my stomach flips over. She pulls me in and suddenly all I can feel is her surrounding me. She almost vibrates around me.

I move slowly, in and out. Her legs tighten around my waist. Her heels dig into my ass as I move. She pulls me closer. One hand grips the back of my neck and she pulls me down to her. Her mouth is hot, her tongue urgent.

"Harder…" she whispers against my lips. I push into her a bit firmer. 'Harder,' she moans. "Please…"

I push the hair out of her face and kiss her softly, before I reach beneath me, grip her waist and thrust into her. Her eyes squeeze shut again and her mouth opens slightly. She whimpers again. I thrust into her again. Her arms extend back over her head and her knuckles turn white as she grips the bed sheets. Her head rolls back as she arches her back and I can't resist nipping at her exposed skin with my teeth. She moans in appreciation. And then I lick the dip between her collarbone and neck, just as I thrust into her again.

I pull away and watch her face intently. Her brow is furrowed and she's biting her lip. She's whispering something. But as she gets louder, it just turns into a moan. Her voice makes my head spin. She clutches at my head, pulling my mouth hard against hers. She sucks on my bottom lip as she tenses around me. And then she collapses beneath me, her chest heaving against mine.

I stop. I'm throbbing inside her. Her hair is sticking to her cheeks, her face is flushed and I can see teeth marks on her bottom lip. Her eyes flicker open for a second and she smiles.

I'm not aware that I've started to move again, until she moans in my ear.

"Randy…"

I move slowly. Propping myself up on my forearms, I pull the hair from her cheeks and smooth it around her face. Her big dark eyes gaze up at me. Her pupils almost drown her irises. I kiss her softly, trying not to bruise her lips anymore. She presses them against mine, sucking on my bottom lip. Damn that feels good…

Her legs pull me into her more. And then my head is spinning. All I can feel is her heat. All I can hear is her voice. All I can see are her eyes.

And then I can taste the sweetness of sweat on her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews of the last chapter :-) This chapter was finished yesterday, after two re-writes in the past week. Thanks to QueenofYourWorld for reading it so fast last night for me! Hope you like this one :-)

Oh, **mild sexual content **ensues... Read on at your own risk :-P

***

**Stranded - Part 6**

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I stare out of the window, listening to the kettle boiling. It clicks to tell me that it's done, but I don't move. Instead, I close my eyes and remember last night. I twist my foot and bite my lip as I remember the feeling of Randy against me, his mouth on my skin and his hands in my hair.

I smell of him. But that might be because I'm wearing his shirt. He's still asleep upstairs. It's early, before eight… on a Sunday. There is definitely something wrong with me. My stomach gives an unusual lurch. I smile to myself. Nope, everything is fine.

I turn to get mugs from the cupboard and hesitate on what to make. I'm guessing he likes coffee over tea… But milk? Sugar. I don't care either way, so I choose milk and no sugar for one, no milk and two sugars in the other. I flick the kettle on again and the sound of boiling water fills the kitchen.

I shriek in surprise when a pair of arms sneak around my waist.

"Morning…"

I grin. One hand brushes up my side and pushes my hair away from my neck. I feel his lips caress my neck gently.

"Why did you get up?" he murmurs.

"To make coffee."

"I'm not thirsty."

I shrug. "What do you want then?"

He chuckles. "Stupid question."

He tugs my hair into his hand and twists it firmly, upwards pressing against my head. His lips move from my neck to just below my hairline. He kisses the first daisy and then the next, pushing the collar of the shirt down with his chin, until it won't go any further.

With his other hand he starts to unbutton the front of the shirt. He lets go of my hair and pushes the shirt down my back each time a button is released. His lips never leave my back. I realise that I'm gripping the kitchen side so tightly that my knuckles are turning white. He's at the small of my back, the shirt now dangling from my wrists, covering my ass, but only just.

As I feel his mouth rise over my hip, I twist around and look down. Randy is kneeling before me, gazing up at me with dark eyes. His hands are on my hips, but I can feel him slowly moving south. His mouth is open slightly. God, he looks…

"Come back to bed…" he whispers.

I sink down to his level and capture his lips in reply.

***

_**(Randy's POV)**_

Sam is watching TV with her head resting on my lap. It's after nine and Toby has gone to bed, so finally, we can watch something else instead of kid's TV. I'm absentmindedly twisting a thick strand of Sam's hair around my finger. Her eyes are half closed. The TV is a blur.

It's Tuesday. And I'm leaving tomorrow. I feel sick at the thought. We seemed to have dodged around the whole leaving thing since Saturday. I've spent every moment possible here. God knows what I'm doing still paying for the B&B. I spent Thursday night there and that's it. Sam quit sneaking me in and out on Sunday. Toby seems slightly oblivious to the whole thing. Although I'm pretty sure when I'm not here when he gets out of school tomorrow, he'll figure it out.

I'm not entirely sure what happened. A few days stranded in the middle of nowhere, turned into a sex-fuelled extended weekend. Despite Sam constantly worrying about the bed creaking or Toby walking in on us, neither has happened. Okay, maybe the bed creaked a few times… And I'm pretty sure Toby would have been scarred for life if he'd walked in on us last night…

Shit, last night… The sight of Sam's back, arched out in front of me, her tattoo begging me to lick it… Her soft moans, her hair sticking to her neck… Her teeth nipping at my lip when I leant forward to kiss her.

Sam coughs and my daydream is halted. She looks up at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Really…?" she smirks. I remember where she's lying.

"You. Last night."

She giggles.

I want to pound the sofa with my fist over and over and over again. I feel like a kid again when I was told that I couldn't have two desserts, only one. I want to go home and take her with me. This fucking sucks.

"Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow…"

She sits up slowly. "Tomorrow is tomorrow," she shrugs.

"Are we-"

She stops me again. "Don't talk about it. We'll talk about it tomorrow." She smiles and leans in to kiss me.

Just as my lips touch hers, the door creaks. Sam pulls away and turns. Toby is standing there, eyes red, clutching at a threadbare bear.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sam is off the sofa in a flash and by his side. He curls against her, his arms gripping her waist. His voice is muffled in her hoodie. She nods and then looks at me apologetically, before taking him out into the hall.

I watch the TV, but the sound is low and I can hear Toby.

"She was running towards me… and, and then, she wasn't there anymore. And I couldn't find her."

"It's okay Toby, it was just a dream."

"But it's real."

"I know."

"She was laughing and then she was crying and then she reached out to me and she had my hand and then she wasn't there."

"Toby… come here." I hear him slide across the carpet. "It's okay sweetheart. It'll be okay. You and me: together. Your mum would love to see us together like this. She wanted you to be happy. And she wouldn't like it if you were getting upset like this."

"But I don't want to have the dream anymore."

"I know. I don't either. But how about, we just remember all the good things about her? And then you can dream about that? Think about that picture; the one with you and her on the swings. You love that picture and so did she."

"She looks pretty in that picture."

"I know. Remember that. And every time you have that dream, you think about that picture and being happy and her being happy and the dream will go away."

I hear Sam pick Toby up and footsteps on the stairs. I turn the TV up slowly.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I put Toby to bed and go back downstairs. The TV is louder than I remember and Randy is watching me closely as I sit down next to him.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

"Yeah. Toby just had a bad dream that's all."

"Right."

He was listening. I wait for him to ask. Thirty seconds pass. Nothing. A minute. Nothing. I chance a sideways glance and I catch his eye. He chews the inside of his mouth for a moment and then he whispers:

"What happened?"

I had expected him to come out with a straight question, so I'm taken back by the way he asks. I'm not entirely sure if he's asking about Jess or the dream. I decide to tell the truth.

"It was a car accident." He doesn't say anything. So I go on:

"It was four years ago. I was still living here with our mum, and Jess lived a few miles away. She came round one evening and we started talking about her husband, Craig. I didn't like him. He treated her like shit and I was trying to make her see it. I thought that if she left him, her and Toby would be much better off. She thought I was interfering… I probably was, but I was trying to point out what a sleaze he was. Still is."

I shudder.

"Anyway, she then went really quiet. And then she said that he had hit her a month or so back. In the stomach, so no one could see. And then she said that she wanted to leave him, but she couldn't because of Toby. Toby loves his dad so much, he can't see what he's really like because Jess kept it so hidden that even up until then I had no clue what was actually going on. Anyway, she said she was going to sort it all out. I sort of believed her. Jess was kind of headstrong, but I knew that he could say anything and she would stay. So she drove off and on the way home, and…"

I falter.

"It's okay." Randy's voice is quiet, in the background, I hardly hear him. All I can hear is the sound of my mum's voice telling me what happened. And then I can see myself, collapsing on the stairs, unable to speak or even cry.

"Someone else was coming over the way with no lights on, they hit, Jess went flying off the road into a tree." My cheeks feel wet. "The guy in the other car… he lost both his legs. Fucking idiot."

I stop. I don't want to go on. I don't want to talk about what happened after. When Craig blamed me for everything. When the custody of Toby was decided. When I got Toby and Craig tried to take him away from me. The last piece of Jess I had left, almost gone.

I pull my legs out from underneath me and clutch them to my chest. I can feel Randy's eyes studying me and I feel uncomfortable. God, why did I say anything? Why didn't I just pretend that I thought his question about what happened was about Toby's dream? Fuck's sake.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

I don't know what to say. Why did I ask? The night before I leave as well? I'm not sure what I was expecting her to say. She buries her head into her hands. Her hair falls forwards and covers her face. I want to reach out and touch her, but I don't want to make it any worse than it already is.

The TV feels intruding, so I reach for the remote and turn it off. We sit in silence for a moment. Sam sniffs a few times and then:

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"For telling you."

I want to hold her so fucking badly. "Don't be sorry. Honestly. I should be the one who' sorry. I asked you talk about it."

She lifts her head. "I should have told you before. On Friday night. When I was crying. I have these dreams, like Toby, and I can see Jess and god, if it scares me, it must be terrifying for him." She stops sharply.

I finally get the courage to reach out to her and she collapses into my arms. She feels cold and her wet cheeks feel like ice against my own. I breathe in her scent, her hair tickling my nose.

"It's okay."

"I know," she whispers.

"If…" I falter. "If you ever want to talk, you know you can talk to me." I say the words so quietly I'm not sure she hears. But she does.

"Thank you," she replies, looking up at me. I give her a small smile. She stretches up and presses her lips tenderly against mine. "Thank you."

Sam tugs at my arm and I'm slowly pulled up, out into the hall, up the stairs, into her room. We fall onto the bed. She straddles my waist and bends over me. I brush her hair out of her face frantically as she kisses me softly.

Her eyes are closed as she moves back and forth. I watch her, enthralled. Her mouth opens and closes wordlessly. Her eyelids crease with tension and then relax as her lips slowly curl up into a small smile, her voice calling to me. I grip her hips, holding her there. Her fingers clutch at my arms, as she breathes out my name.

She lies beside me, curled into my body. And I ache to stay here forever.


	7. Chapter 7

***Warning: suggested violence/abuse***

Right another chapter for you :-) It hit me the other day that I've actually named my O/C after Randy's actual wife. Unintentional I assure you, but bizarre all the same!

Lots of thanks to QueenofYourWorld again :-) And thank you to those you of who review - means a lot :-)

***

**Stranded - Part 7**

_**(Randy's POV)**_

I'm sitting at the hotel bar, nursing ice and vodka in one hand and my phone in the other. I keep glancing at the time, constantly trying to work out if it's a good time to call. It's one in the morning. So that means… seven in England? Or eight?

My shoulder aches as I lift the glass to my mouth. The vodka hits, soothes and then ebbs away. I search for Sam's number. Although there's no need, I think I know it off by heart now. I'm about to call her, when voices approach me.

"Dude, you're still here?"

"You called her yet?"

Jeff seats himself on one side, John on the other.

"What time is it there?" John asks.

I shrug. "Either seven or eight."

"You're gonna call her at seven am?"

"I guess."

"Do you do this every night?"

"No. She calls me sometimes." I try to man up my grin, but the look on John's face tells me that I didn't succeed. I probably ended up looking like a love-sick teenager.

Sam calls me every other day in the morning. We take it in turns. Even so, my cell phone bill is going to go through the fucking roof. At nine every other morning, my cell phone rings like crazy and when I answer, Sam breathes "hey…" Her voice just kills me. At night when I call, she sounds sleepy but so fucking adorable. I can just imagine that when she picks up the phone this morning, she'll be standing in the kitchen in that soccer shirt that I saw her in on the first night, probably making coffee, while Toby gets ready for school upstairs. I'll hear her yawn and then apologise. I'll hear her apologise again and shout to Toby to get off the sofa and upstairs to the bathroom. I'll hear her clank around the kitchen; the kettle boil and then she'll say she has to go… And every time, I want to finish the conversation with something else rather than "okay, speak to you later."

The barman appears and asks if the others want a drink. They shake their heads. Thank God. He asks me if I want another. I say no.

"So when do we get to meet this chick who's got you on your knees?" John asks.

"Dunno."

"He won't ask her to come visit," Jeff says.

"Are you serious? Thought you liked her?"

"It's complicated." Out of the corner of my eye I can see Jeff roll his eyes at John. "She's got a kid. Well, the kid isn't hers, but he is sort of. It's just-"

"Complicated," they finish in unison.

I don't bother to say anything. I play around with my phone and as it flicks back to the main screen, John grabs at my hand.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah." The picture is one of Sam and Toby that she sent me the other day. They're sitting in outside, Sam's got sunglasses propped on her head and she's squinting in the sunlight. Toby's arms are hung around her neck and he's grimacing slightly. Sam told me that he was trying to practice his scary face for when he becomes a wrestler.

"Is that the kid?"

"Toby."

"He don't look like her."

"He's her sister's."

"Right." John pauses. "The sister-?"

"She's dead."

"Shit. Sorry."

"That's exactly what I said when she told me." I decide not to expand on the subject. Since Sam told me, it's been hovering uncomfortably in the back of my mind. On the flight home, all I could see was that shudder when she spoke about Jess' husband. It unnerved me. And I haven't had the guts to ask her about it since. It doesn't feel right over the phone.

"How old is he?"

"Eight."

"He looks like a cool kid."

"He is."

Silence. It's quarter past one. I should call her. Perhaps John and Jeff can sense this.

"I'm gonna turn in. Long journey tomorrow. And gotta get a fucking work out in before the flight. You up for it?" Jeff asks me.

"Sure. What time?"

"Seven?"

I nod.

They wander away and I finish my drink. I leave a few notes on the bar and slide off the barstool. On my way to the elevator, I dial.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I can hear my phone ringing as I get out of the shower. Frantically wrapping my towel around me I run back into the bedroom. I answer it one ring from going to answer phone.

"Hey," I smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" I wrap the towel around me tightly. "You really pick the best times to call."

"Why?"

"I just got out of the shower."

"Really?" I can almost see the smirk spreading across his face.

"Do you know what time it is here?"

"No… It's like one here."

"It's just after seven here. Where are you?"

"In a hotel. Like usual."

I giggle. "I meant state."

"Texas."

"Cool. Good night?"

"Yeah. My shoulder fucking kills though. I fell wrong."

"Right." Randy had tried to explain the whole fake thing to me. As had Toby. As they both had at the same time. But I still didn't quite get it. The whole idea of being able to fall a right way or a wrong way still confused me slightly. My attempt to hide my confusion doesn't succeed.

He laughs. "Just watch it on Thursday. I think my face will say it all."

I grin to myself. "I won't be watching your face…" I half-whisper.

Randy chuckles. "Well just make the effort to, just this once."

"I'll do my best."

There's a pause. "I miss you."

My mouth goes dry. He has never said this before. It's been two months and never once has either of us said those three words. Even though, I know I've wanted to since the first day that he wasn't here when I woke up in the morning.

"Come visit me," he blurts out so quickly, I'm not sure if I'm hearing things.

"What?"

"Come visit me."

"I…"

"Don't say you can't. Please."

"I will. But not right now."

"Just say when."

"I can't." I chew my lip. "But I will. Soon. I promise. Look I've got to go and get Toby ready for school."

"Right…" He sounds deflated, rejected.

"I will come and visit you. Honestly," I say, trying my best to reassure him. To reassure myself. "But now… now isn't a good time."

"Okay."

"I'll call you later…?"

"Okay."

"Miss you too," I whisper.

I can almost hear him smile at the words.

***

I walk home from the school slowly, thinking about Randy. Thinking about how I'm going to fly over to America, if I'm going to take Toby with me, or go on my own. I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't even notice the car parked outside the house until it's too late.

"Hi Sam."

That voice sends chills down my spine. I look up and see Craig hovering in front of the door.

"What are you doing here?" I scowl.

"Just fancied a visit."

"Toby's not here. He's at school, seen as it's a Tuesday."

"Right. Well, maybe I just fancied visiting you."

"I feel so honoured."

"You should."

We stand for a moment, frozen, staring each other down. And then I move to open the door. And Craig touches my hand as I slide the key into the lock. I want to throw up.

"Don't touch me," I hiss.

He withdraws his hand by an inch. "Can I come in?"

"No."

"Oh c'mon Sam… I think it's about time we forgive and forget right? I mean it's been four years."

"I won't forgive you ever."

"I could say the same about you."

I freeze.

"Well, you were the last one to see Jess before she went and got herself killed…" His voice is calm. I can't believe this. Not again.

"You still think I caused that crash? I wasn't the one driving the other car!"

"You said things to her. You fucked up her head."

"I think you did that."

"Really? Why would I do that? We were happy," he smirks.

"Yeah I bet she was really happy to be with you, so fucking happy that she wanted to divorce you."

"You put words in her mouth."

"And you didn't? The amount of times I heard the same bullshit about how you were changing, that you were sorry, that you wanted to be a better person and she was the one to help you." I'm almost screaming. I can feel my eyes burning. My head feels like its about to explode.

Craig edges closer to me. I back away into the house, but he follows before I can slam the door shut.

He doesn't say anything as he backs me against the wooden post of the banister. There is something in his eyes that I don't like. Something brewing, that I have never seen before. I can see myself reflect in the dark pools and I look scared.

"We've had this stupid conversation before. And it always ends in the same way," he whispers. "The same fucking way. You don't listen to me. We were happy."

But this time, it's not going to end the same way. I know because of his eyes. I know because his shoulders are tensed. I know because he's going to hit me. I know because right now, I feel like Jess.

In his eyes, I look like Jess.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

I'm in the passenger seat of John's truck when Sam calls me. It's four and we're driving through desert. My signal is constantly dipping and I wonder if I'll actually get to speak to her. This morning didn't end well. But I don't exactly know what I can say to change the uncomfortable situation we now find ourselves in.

"Hiya," Sam says when I pick up. She sounds overly cheerful.

"You okay?"

"Yup. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You sound…" I pause, treading carefully. "You sound good."

"That's because Toby just went to bed without asking if you were going to phone and talk to him for the first time in two months."

"He's forgotten me already?"

She pauses. "No. But his dad…Craig visited today."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah. He took Toby swimming after school. Which was good because Mrs Harris isn't well at the moment and I was desperate for someone to look after him because of my shift at the pub." She stumbles over the words, as if eager to get them out before she forgets what to say. It sounds rehearsed.

"I thought Craig didn't visit Toby that often."

"Oh he does visit, just not regularly. Which is annoying because it messes Toby around, but Craig doesn't see it that way. And in Toby's eyes, Craig can do no wrong." Her tone slowly changes from an overcompensating cheerfulness to very pissed off.

"Right… Did something happen?"

"What?"

"Did something happen between you and Craig?"

"Not really. I just try not to talk to him. He takes Toby, goes, brings him back, job done. Why would he want to talk to me anyway? He hates me for what happened to Jess and vice versa." Defensive. And "not really" sounds like "yes, but I'm not going to tell you."

I debate whether to ask or leave it. Something in her tone tells me to leave it. So I do. Sort of.

"Does he know about us?"

"Why would he care?"

"I dunno. I just wondered."

"No he doesn't know. Unless Toby said anything. But I doubt he would because once Toby is with Craig, everything that has happened up until that point is irrelevant."

"Okay. I just thought that maybe Craig could look after Toby if you came and visited."

I instantly regret my words. I close my eyes and wait for the onslaught that I fully expect.

All I can hear is Sam's breathing.

"Sam?"

"Maybe. To be honest, I think he's looking for any excuse to get Toby for a longer period of time. And Toby would love it."

"So you're going to ask him?"

"Might as well."

I can't help but grin insanely. I see John pull a face in the rear view mirror. I flip him the finger.

"So you'll come visit?"

"If I can." And then her tone changes. She softens. "Of course I'll come visit you. In fact, I'll phone him tomorrow and ask." Sam pauses. "So, what are you doing?"

"Fighting like a fucking child over the radio station!" John shouts.

"Who's that?" Sam asks.

"John."

"Oh… Oh! The guy that talks like a chav?"

"Chav?!" I laugh.

"Ghetto, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess that's him."

"Toby doesn't like him."

I choke with laughter. John looks at me confused. "Well that doesn't surprise me. I never liked him that much either."

"Anyone else with you?"

"Jeff's asleep in the back."

"The guy with multicoloured hair? The guy with you when your car broke down here?"

"Yup. Let me guess, Toby doesn't like him either?"

"I'm not sure… He likes that backflip jump thing he does."

"Swanton bomb."

"Yeah sure… It's like a different language,' she laughs. "Where are you heading?"

"New Mexico. And then Arizona."

"Why don't you fly?"

"Road trip."

She giggles. "Road trip? Don't you get sick of it?"

"Sick of the company, sure," I grin. John punches my shoulder and I grimace.

"So what we would be doing if I came and visited?"

"Depends when and for how long."

"Okay… Say I come over for a week?"

"I'll have to work one night, so you could come to a show. And then I'll just get time off and we can do whatever you want."

"I'd like to see where you live."

"We can do that. What else do you want to do?"

She giggles. And I really wish that I wasn't in the car with John and Jeff.

Sam's voice is low when she answers. "I want you to do something."

"What?"

"That thing that you did…"

"What thing? Oh… that thing."

I wonder what she's doing to make her think of that. I really need to get that image out of my mind. Save it for later.

"Yeah," she breathes. "Can you do that again?"

I close my eyes and clench my fist. "Yup. I can definitely do that."

"Definitely do what?" John chuckles.

He manages to dodge my fist without swerving off the road.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, an update for you. This chapter has been hell to write, so your feedback is greatly appreciated! Oh and **lots of sexual content** in this one :-) Just to warn you all.

I am forever indebted to QueenofYourWorld for reading this chapter in both its beginning stages and after its major re-write - your encouragement means so much and keeps me writing! Thank you!

Enjoy :-)

***

**Stranded - Part 8**

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I tap my passport impatiently against my hand. The queue edges forward slowly, as everyone else who was on the plane shows their visa waiver forms and scowl at the Americans who sail through immigration in a second.

I told myself that I would sleep on the plane. I haven't slept properly for ages. I'm so nervous about these two weeks. I'm nervous being with Randy for that long and being away from my comfort zone. I'm nervous because it's my first time I've been abroad. I'm nervous because I'm not with Toby. And I'm nervous because Craig knows.

He asked me where I was going. I said America. He asked why. I said because I needed a holiday. He asked why. And then he guessed. The bastard got it right too. I was so glad I had decided to ask him to have Toby over the phone. After that day when he came to the house, I knew it was better to ask that way and definitely not face to face.

"_You get Toby for two whole weeks, it the school holidays and so you'll have his full attention." I was doing my best; doing my best to keep confident and not to crumble._

"_Yeah…" His tone was unreadable. "That's true. What does Toby think of you going away?" _

"_He wants to come with me. Well, he did, until I told him that he could stay with you if you said yes and he hasn't shut up about it since."_

"_Well, I guess I don't have a choice anymore then."_

"_You have a choice. You can say no." And break the poor boy's heart. _

"_Why America though?"_

"_You know why."_

"_Is he American?"_

"_No he's French. What do you think?!"_

"_Fucking hell, don't get your knickers in a twist. Who is he?"_

_I wasn't sure what to say. Toby would probably blurt it out anyway. "He… He's a wrestler."_

_Craig laughed cruelly. "A wrestler? Are you serious? How the hell did you meet a wrestler?"_

"_He got stranded in the village."_

"_Right…"_

"_We got chatting and…"_

"_And you opened your legs, yeah I got that bit."_

_That hurt. I shrugged it off. "Look, do you want Toby or not?"_

"_I'll look after him. But don't think I'm doing you any favours."_

"_Don't worry, I'm not."_

I snap back to the present as the burly immigration officer calls me forward. He eyes me up and down. I smile awkwardly. He asks my purpose of my visit. I say holiday. He nods, stamps my passport and wishes me a good stay. I take my passport and escape the formalities.

I fumble for my phone in my bag and turn it on. No signal. Shit. This is exactly how Randy must have felt being in England. I glance up at the signs and follow the arrows to the exit, throwing my now useless phone back into my bag.

Doors open in front of me and there are hundreds of people standing there, waiting for their visitors, loved ones, clients. The faces blur together, accents merge and I wonder how the hell am I going to find Randy.

Okay, maybe it's not that hard. I can see him, standing about a head above everyone else. I can't help but grin insanely. He sees me and smiles. I want to jump up and down with excitement. And I almost manage to contain it.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

Sam hurtles towards me and practically leaps into my arms.

"Hey," she mumbles against my lips. She holds my neck firmly, holding me to her. Her mouth is warm and soft. Just like I remember.

"You okay?"

"Yup, even more so now I'm here." She slides out of my arms to the floor. "I hate flying."

Her hand slips into mine comfortably as we head to baggage reclaim.

"Yeah?"

"It was horrible! I'm dreading the flight back. I couldn't even sleep," she glances up at me, just as I look down at her and our eyes meet. "I was so excited to see you."

I smile and she beams up at me. Her lips look plumper than I remember. Her eyes are darker. My memories of her must have been fading because in the flesh she is more stunning than I remember. I wish she could be here in the flesh forever… Two weeks is not enough.

"So what are we going do?"

"Up to you. Are you tired?"

"No… Well, not yet anyway."

I'm not sure how to take that. Until she giggles and I remember her sense of humour. Fuck, that giggle kills me.

"Well, I thought," I say, pulling her into my arms as we stand by the baggage carousel, "I thought that we could go back to the hotel for a bit and then maybe go out for dinner and then go back to the hotel."

"Cool…" She leans back against my chest. I rest my chin lightly on her head and breathe her in. It's intoxicating and I almost have to pinch myself to believe that I'm here, with her, in my arms, leaning against my chest like it happens all the time.

The carousel whirs into action. We watch the bags drift past until Sam suddenly leaps out of my arms and grabs her bag.

"How much did you bring?" I ask. The case is frickin' massive.

She shrugs. "I didn't know what the weather was going to be like."

"It's the summer."

She shrugs again. "I dunno! Summer back home means rain half the time. I brought for all weather and all occasions."

"Okay…" I reach out and take the case from her and fake its heaviness. "Jesus, you trying to kill me with this?"

Shock and then not amused pass over her face in quick succession. My arm gets a hefty whack with her purse. And then she rubs the same spot with her hand. I'm wearing a jacket and it's good that I am. If her hand was in my skin I'm pretty sure we would be rolling around on the concourse floor right now.

_**(Sam's POV) **_

We crash through the door into the room. I'm not entirely sure how we made it here. Just after Randy put my bag into the back of the car, he had me pinned up against its' side, his mouth fierce, his hands gripping my hips firmly. The burning sensation started then. In the car, we kept sneaking glances at each other during the quiet moments. We desperately talked about anything apart from the obvious. I think its pretty obvious now. It was pretty damn obvious in the lift.

Randy's got me against the wall. He likes his walls apparently. I quite like them too. His chest is hard against me. I can feel the sculptured muscles and I'm aching to see them again, to run my hands over them, to listen to Randy groan as I kiss across them.

He tugs at the bottom of my t-shirt, working his hands under. They trace my sides slowly. Slow in comparison to his mouth, which is desperate and wanting. I push his jacket back and down his arms, forcing him to stop caressing my stomach for a second. And then I clutch at his head and he carries on.

His mouth trails away from my mine, his lips kissing along my jaw line, up to my ear. He tugs softly on my right ear. I clench my thighs together and I feel dizzy.

"It's like being with you for the first time all over again," Randy whispers. I can't even think of anything to say in reply. So he carries on: "I feel like I'm discovering you all over again, the way you moan, the way your nails feel when you dig them into my neck, the way your back arches when I do this," he nips at my ear lobe again and my body arches involuntarily. He laughs and I want to bite him back. "You know what else I missed…"

"No," I manage.

"I think you do." His mouth is on my neck. In the hollow between my collarbone and throat. My t-shirt is sticking to me as he peels it up my stomach and over my breasts. His tongue trails between my breasts and then he pauses.

"When did you get this?"

I look down and blush. I'm wearing a black bra, held together at the front by a dark red bow. I'm not sure why I chose to wear it today. Although I realise now that it was a good choice. I watch wide-eyed as Randy tugs the bow undone with his teeth. I struggle to get my arms out of the straps as he cups my breasts in each hand, his thumb grazing across my nipples. His tongue follows… and then his whole mouth. God that feels amazing.

Then I feel him at my hips, his kisses along the waistband of my shorts. I hear the buttons popping open and feel his fingers curl around the waist of both my shorts and knickers as he pulls them slowly down my legs. I feel his hands slide back up and pull my legs apart slightly.

His mouth is gentle on my skin. He kisses a path up… and then down the other leg. I hear myself moan in anticipation. He kisses back up and then does the same – skips over me and goes down the other leg. This is killing me.

"Please…" I murmur.

"Please what?" His voice vibrates against the inside of my thigh.

"Please… Just…"

"Just what?"

I want to hit him.

"Please, just… Just do it."

"You sound so cute when you beg."

"Randy…"

I don't have to say anything else, except his name. His tongue traces me, finds the spot instantly and keeps going. Keeps going until I can't even say his name. Keeps going until I feel like I'm about to burst into flames. Keeps going until I tug desperately at his short hair. Keeps going until I slide down the wall and into his arms.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

I kiss her and feel her tongue on my lips. I'm straining against my jeans and Sam's hand on my stomach, as we lie next to each other on the floor, isn't helping. It feels wrong to be more clothed than her, so I sit up slightly and pull my t-shirt off. As I lie back down, Sam's hand moves up my stomach to my chest, where her fingers outline the grooves. Her mouth follows.

I roll her over, settling between her legs. Her hands move between us as she undoes my jeans. As we struggle against each other to push them down, I hear the rough carpet scrape against her back and my forearms. The floor really isn't the best place.

My jeans pool around my ankles and I kick them away. She squeals as I scoop her up and push her firmly against the wall. Her arms are wrapped around my neck and shoulders, clinging to me tightly. Her legs feel good, warm and sticky, clenched around my waist. I push into her and then stop.

"Shit," I groan into her neck. "I forgot."

"Don't worry," she replies.

"No… I'll get something."

Her legs clamp tighter. "No. It's fine." Her hand lifts my face and she kisses me slowly. "Please…" she murmurs.

I give in, maybe a little too easily. Her voice against my lips is hard to resist. Her wrapped around me is hard to resist. I push into her further. She moans. I pull out slightly. She whimpers. The sound is gorgeous. It fills my head and it's all I can hear: her echoing voice, my groans, the sound of skin against skin, the sound of back against wall.

***

_**(Sam's POV) **_

I lie on my side and debate calling Toby. I'm in two minds because I don't want to speak to Craig, but I do want to hear Toby's voice. I didn't promise that I would call, but I feel like I should. Randy is in the shower. I really should have joined him. Although, if I had, we probably wouldn't make it out of the hotel tonight.

I pick up the phone and dial the number twice – I forget the international dialling code the first time. I've had to write it in my diary so I don't forget. It rings twice and then:

"Hello?"

Shit.

"Hi Craig. It's Sam. Can I speak to Toby? Please?"

"Nice of you to call. You do realise what time it is here?"

Fuck. It's six here. So that's like…eleven there?

"Is he still up?" I pray that he is.

"Well he wouldn't go to bed because he had it in his head that you would call him. Don't worry, I didn't tell him that you would rather do other things than call your nephew. The nephew that you've left here whilst –"

"Craig. C'mon. Just let me speak to him." I'm fighting the urge to cry and scream.

"Fine." The phone passes hands.

Toby's excited voice asks me about planes, airports and Randy. I tell him and his voice gets faster and faster and more breathless as he takes it all in. Then he tells me about going bowling and swimming with Craig and how tomorrow they're going to the zoo. I try to sound excited, but it's actually killing me. Did I make the right choice to come out here without him?

"I miss you," Toby whispers. I assume that Craig is still within ear shot.

"I miss you too," I reply. "Now, I'm sure you've got to go to bed. Be good for your dad yeah? And have fun at the zoo!"

"Love you," he whispers.

"Love you too. Night night."

Toby puts the phone down so I'm spared another verbal ambush from Craig.

Craig… He's been so weird recently. Ever since that first visit the other week... Every week since he's turned up unexpectedly, even when he knows that Toby won't be around. It's like he's checking up on me. Or like he's trying to build up enough evidence for… I shudder. I really hope that isn't the case. The first time round was bad enough. My mum was there to help me. Now she's moved on, Toby and I are alone. And Craig is our only creepy comfort.

I'm so wrapped up in my panicked thoughts that I don't realise that the shower has stopped until Randy is standing before me, dressed in black jeans and an open white shirt.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah… I just phoned Toby." I bite my lip. "He asked about you. I think he's jealous that I'm here and he's not."

"Maybe next time he can come too."

"Next time?"

He gives me a small, nervous smile. "Sure…"

I have butterflies. There'll be a next time?

"C'mon," he says, starting to button his shirt, much to my disappointment. "You ready?"

I nod and swing my legs round and off the bed. I have no idea where we're going and after my careful packing, or rather lack there of, I realised that what I have brought is a mishmash of clothes. So I'm tentatively wearing jeans and a long tight white tank top, it's back dipping low so my hair tickles my bare skin. As I brush past Randy he catches my arm and pulls me close. His fingers brush away my hair and I feel his lips on the back of my neck.

We don't actually make it out of the hotel. In the lobby we're ambushed, not by fans but by Randy's fellow wrestlers.

"Dude!" I hear as we step out of the lift.

"Shit, I'm sorry Sam, I think our evening might just have been wrecked."

"Why?"

"Because half the locker room are standing over there waiting to get in the hotel restaurant and I'm pretty sure if John has his way, we will be joining them whether we like it or not."

I laugh. "Don't worry, it's fine – I was looking forward to meeting your friends anyway."

"Yeah, you won't be thinking that after you meet them."

"I'm sure they're lovely." Why am I so confident? Why am I reassuring him? He looks so worried. I finally look over at the source of the noise. Fucking hell, these guys are huge! I feel so small and vulnerable. Somehow, size never really seems to be an issue between Randy and me: I like being the smaller one. I like how he's bigger than me, stronger than me. I feel comforted and secure.

Now, being tiny is a disadvantage: I barely come up to Randy's shoulder and yet I can already see that I might not even come up to some of these guy's elbows. As we near them, I shrink against Randy, my confidence waning.

"Sam, this is er, John and Jeff… These idiots are Cody and Ted and the two other there are Dave and Paul. Er everyone this is Sam."

John grabs my hand instantly and shakes it. "It is so good to meet you after three months of his whining every night."

"And every day," adds Jeff.

"Moping over his phone," Cody says.

"Going all gooey eyed when you called," Ted pipes up.

"And then beating the shit out of us if we try and comment," sums up Dave.

"So it's good that you're finally here to save us all. When are you going home?" asks Paul.

I take a second to reply, slightly overwhelmed by this. Randy – gooey eyed? Seriously? I chance a look up at him and see that he's gone a bit red, but his eyes have narrowed.

"I'm going home in two weeks."

"Right, then we'd better make the most of it!" John grins and then frowns. "Dude, she's here, no need to get all fucking grouchy with us. We're just informing your girlfriend of the facts. I for one think she should know what you're really like."

"Why don't you keep your 'facts' to yourself?" Randy growls.

I decide to play devils advocate. "I think you and me," I point at John, "need to have a drink so you can inform me of all the facts you know. Just so I'm well prepared for anything that might happen in the future."

"Deal!" John beams.

Randy slides an arm around my shoulders. "Why did you say that?" he groans in my ear.

"Because it's funny… Oh c'mon, if you were meeting my friends I'm sure they would readily dish the dirt on me and you would lap it all up. So I'm getting in there first so that anything they tell you when you meet them won't look half as bad. I'm sure that you've lived a bit more of a life than I have!"

He groans again. "Sam… I can tell you everything you want without this bastard's dirty spin on it."

"Maybe I like the dirty spin on things."

"I don't think my reply to that is appropriate in front of this lot."

I giggle.

"So are you two gonna join us?" Jeff asks.

"Do we have a choice?" Randy rolls his eyes.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

Two hours later and we're still stuck with them. John is now entertaining everyone present with a humiliating story of me on a tour bus, which ends in my passing out with my pants around my ankles and my head in the toilet bowl. Fucking hilarious, thanks John.

We're sitting around a table, but Sam's scooted her chair up close to mine and is now leaning against my shoulder. I think I should be considering myself pretty damn lucky for Sam to still want to lean against me, thanks to John's stories. I wonder when our next match is; he's gonna fucking regret it if he carries on.

Sam giggles as John concludes.

"You're so dead," I mouth at him. He shrugs and then smirks as Sam leans up to whisper in my ear.

"I've done that before."

"Done what?"

"Passed out with my head in the toilet. When I was about 17 and gone to a rave in a field out the back of the village. My mum found me the following morning and had to bash a saucepan with a spoon to wake me."

"But you told me that. And it wasn't from your friend, and in front of you and other friends. Therefore, not humiliating for you."

She groans. "Oh c'mon… It's funny to hear stories like that. I know you're hating every moment, but it's funny for me."

"Glad it's funny for someone," I reply, scowling at John again.

"Well, how about we go back to the room…?" she raises an eyebrow.

"You're not tired? I thought – "

"I am… but I'm sure you could do something about that?"

I nod slowly. I fumble in my pocket for some money and half throw it at John.

"We're going," I say bluntly.

"So soon?" Jeff mocks. "I'm surprised you managed two hours with other people."

"Sam's tired."

"My room is next to yours," Cody reminds me. "I'm sure we'll discover later that her tiredness is just a ploy to escape John and his mouth."

"Fuck off," I mutter. "C'mon…" Sam stands up and I follow. We exit to wolf-whistles.

As we stand waiting for the elevator, I apologise over and over again.

"Don't worry," Sam grins. "It was good to finally meet them all. You talk about them all the time on the phone and even when Toby bangs on about all of you it's hard to put a name to a face until you see people for a long period of time."

"Long period of time? That was like serving a life sentence for me."

She giggles. "John said something about going out tomorrow after the recording."

"Oh great, another chance for him to humiliate me."

"It sounded fun. Can we go?" Her eyes are wide and I can't resist.

"I was going to ask you myself, but John apparently beat me to that too."

"Aww, you're surely not jealous?" She steps into the open doors of the elevator. They slide close behind us.

"Jealous? Of John asking you to go clubbing? No."

"Are you going to dance?"

"What do you think?"

She rolls her eyes. "I'll just dance on my own then."

"Fine by me," I grin. "Just in private yeah? And without this…" I pull her close and slowly start to tug her top up, sliding my hands underneath to grip at her lower back.

"No… It's more fun to dance with clothes on and then take them off." Her mouth is on my neck. She's standing on tiptoes. The door bings open and we're half pulling, half pushing each other down the corridor.

I can't remember where I've put the room key, but I can't quite concentrate on finding it when Sam's kissing me. She eventually tugs it free from my back pocket for me.

Inside, we stumble over to the bed, and I fall backwards, Sam landing on top of me. I push her hair back as she kisses me. I swear she becomes a different person when she's on top. She becomes more frantic, more urgent. Her hands slip between us and I hear her un-do not only my jeans, but also her own.

Her mouth moves from mine and she starts to un-do my shirt, her mouth trailing a pattern down my chest as she does. When she's at my stomach, I realise, stupidly, where this is going. In my head, I think I should stop her. My body says, why?!

"You…" I start.

"Me?"

"Nothing." Fuck, her mouth on my stomach is fucking crazy. Her teeth keep biting at the flesh and I feel weak.

"Tell me."

"I… I mean you, you don't have to…"

She stops. Shit, was I completely mis-reading this?

"Do what?" She pauses. I panic. And then: "Oh… Oh do that…" She chews her lip as she catches my eye. "I thought it was about time that I did."

About time? What? I haven't asked her to do that, ever. We haven't even talked about that over the phone, although god knows I've imagined it pretty much every night. I almost flinch when I feel her hand edge its way into my pants. She curls her fist around me and starts to stroke.

"Jesus…"

Her other hand joins mine in the struggle to get my pants off. Her mouth is on my thighs. I can feel her tongue, her teeth. I chance a look down, just as Sam's mouth covers the tip. Her eyes are closed. I struggle to look away. I watch as I disappear. And then I jump as her tongue swirls over me.

I have no idea what to do with my hands. What the fuck is wrong me? With girls I've known for one night, I would probably know exactly what to do and not think twice about it, but with Sam… I don't want her to stop, so I don't want to do anything stupid. She's got one hand wrapped around me still, and the other is gripping my left thigh. I jerk slightly as I feel the tip hit the back of her throat. What…

"Fuck… Sam, you really don't…"

She doesn't stop. I'm in shock. Her hand moves to my balls and I feel her lips pressed against my base.

"Jesus… Sam… I'm…" Her hand leaves my thigh and searches for mine. She clenches it hard and tugs it towards her. The ceiling is blurring. Her tongue is fucking insane. Her mouth is like torture. Divine torture. My hand is on her head, but I just let to rest there, my fingers catching strands of hair as she moves. And then she moans softly and I'm dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The words of _Champagne Supernova_ are not mine, they belong to the Gods that are (were) Oasis, and used without permission. Full credit to the Gallagher brothers for such gorgeous and inspiring words.

Anyway, hope you enjoy :-) Mild sexual content ensues :-) And as always, big thanks and hugs to QueenofYourWorld :-) And I think I might have just over done it on the smiley faces hehe.

***

**Stranded - Part 9**

**(Randy's POV)**

Sam lies on her front, her face towards me. A few locks of hair are covering her face and they flutter upwards slightly as she exhales every few seconds. The covers are halfway done her back. Her skin glows orange, as the sun shines through the red curtains.

The air conditioning unit in our room seems to have cut out halfway through the night. It's so fucking hot in here. I woke up half hour ago with the sheets twisted around my legs. I spent at least ten minutes kicking, or rather peeling, them free. And then I tried to open the windows, but with not much luck. They opened a fraction and then stuck fast. The breeze is minimal.

So I lie here and watch Sam sleep, trying not to move and trying not to wake her. I jump when she moves. Her arm stretches out slowly and her eyes flicker open for a second.

"Why is it so hot?" she murmurs.

"The air con broke."

"Oh." She closes her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eight."

She murmurs something I don't hear. I reach out tentatively and brush her hair from her face. She smiles, her eyes still closed. "What are we doing today?" she asks.

"Well about three we've got to drive down to the arena. It takes about an hour from here. And then about eight the recording starts, finishes about ten and then I guess we're heading out with John."

"What are we going to do before then?"

I shrug, forgetting she can't see me.

"Randy?"

"Oh, nothing. Well whatever you want to do."

"I dunno what I want to do."

"We could stay here… Or go to the hotel pool… Or do whatever else you wanna do."

"I don't want to stay in here. It's too hot," she decides. "Pool sounds good."

"Can we stay here for a bit?" I whisper.

"Why?"

I lean over and kiss her, gently rolling her over so she's on her back and I'm hovering above her. Her eyes stay shut, but her mouth flickers upwards as she kisses me.

"Okay, we can stay here for a bit…"

***

**(Sam's POV)**

We stayed there for a while. All morning in fact. And by the time we got in the shower and then got back out it was time to go the arena. In the car, we both reached for the air con at the same time, whacking it right up until I was shivering.

And now I'm sitting in the cafeteria, my feet up on the table and writing a postcard to Toby. I've got my ipod up on full volume and I'm oblivious to everything.

I don't know what to write. I haven't actually done anything yet. Well nothing to tell Toby about anyway. Maybe I should write this after the show. Toby gave me a list of stars whose autograph he wants. When I showed it to Randy he laughed. Apparently it was every single star except for John. Randy said that I should just ask John anyway, otherwise he would kick up a fuss if he found out he wasn't on a kid's list.

I start to write and get as far as the weather. And then I'm stuck. I tap my pen impatiently against the postcard. The current song on my iPod ends and another begins. Without noticing, my pen picks up the rhythm and in my head, I sing along. This song reminds me so much of Jess. We used to play it all the time when we shared a room. We had bunk beds. She had the bottom and we would curl up next to each other and turn up this song and sing along at the tops of our voices. And then mum would bang on the door and tell us to turn it down because she was on shifts and needed to sleep. So we'd put the tape in Jess' personal stereo and hold the headphones between us to listen, whispering the words.

Jess was four years older than me. So when she was seventeen and sneaking out to see Craig, piling on the make up, she would put on this song so we could have our own little party before she went. She would let me delve into her make up bag and put on mascara and lipstick, only to take it off an hour later when Jess had gone and mum was shouting at me to "turn off that racket and go to bed!"

I smile to myself. Jess was so happy. Her face used to light up whenever she talked about Craig. And I used to be jealous. Because I had no-one. I was jealous at the wedding. Jess got the DJ to play this song and that was one of the last times I felt like it was just me and her, together, like we used to be in our bedroom singing along. And then when the song ended, Craig pulled Jess away from me, and I was alone.

Jeff pulls out the chair opposite me. He raises his hand and he slowly comes into focus. I realise that the song has ended and I tug my earphones out.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi…"

"Randy sent me here. He thought you might be lonely."

"I'm alright… Honest. I mean if you have to be somewhere, don't let me stop you."

"It's cool, I'm all done." He nods towards my lap. "What about you?"

"Trying to write a postcard."

"To your boy?"

"He's – " I stop. "Yeah."

Jeff gives me a small smile. "I… er… I know. Randy told me."

"Oh." I thought I would be angry, or at least annoyed. But I felt calm. It felt good not to have to explain.

"I don't think he meant to… It was us really. We asked and he told us."

"It's fine." I look up at him and then back down. "He does feel like my own."

"That's cool. Well, he is a part of you isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"How comes he didn't come with you?"

I chew my lip. "I… I wanted to come on my own."

Jeff shrugs. "Fair enough."

I want to defend myself. But Jeff doesn't seem the judging type, so I let it slide. Sort of. "I just wanted to be normal."

"Normal?"

I've never told anyone this. And now I'm about to spill to my boyfriend's friend, one day after meeting him. "I was going to go to university when my sister died."

"You still can can't you?"

I shake my head. "I would have to move away. And I can't. I can't afford to. And…" Well Craig would fucking kill me. I glance up. I feel uncomfortable. Jeff is looking at me closely. "Sorry, I don't why I'm saying all this to you. Not in a horrible way, but…"

"Chill. It's okay. I won't tell Randy. It's not my place. But I think you should tell him. He cares a lot about you."

I feel my face crack into a smile. My heart and stomach twists together and I feel dizzy. Jeff laughs. "And apparently you care a lot about him by the look on your face."

I grin stupidly.

Jeff stretches. "So what are you two gonna be doing after tonight?"

I shrug. "No idea, but I think we might be going back to Randy's home or something."

Something in Jeff's eyes tells me that he knows exactly what Randy's got planned.

"You know, don't you," I say.

He reddens. "Nope. I know nothing. And if I did, I am keeping quiet. I ain't doing a Cena and pissing Randy off. John is gonna be in pain tonight thanks to his antics last night."

"Randy shouldn't be too hard. I told him that my mates would have done exactly the same."

"Randy just hates being embarrassed. But I'm telling you, Randy just doesn't like the taste of his own medicine. We all embarrass each other whenever possible. Some just take it better than others."

We fall into comfortable silence. Jeff leans back in his chair and scratches his arm, pushing back the sleeves of his sweater. For the first time I realise that his arms are covered in colour like Randy's.

"How long did that take?" I ask.

"Huh?"

I point.

"Oh. I lost count. A couple of sessions I think." He nods to my foot. "You got just the one?"

I shake my head. "I've got three. The stars, one of my neck and one on my back." I pause. "And I'm thinking about getting another."

"Yeah?"

"I… I might get it done whilst I'm here." I was thinking about Randy's promise to hold my hand when I get my next tattoo. "I don't know what to get."

"Where were you thinking?"

"My ankle or my wrists."

"Ankle is good. What about another on your back?"

"My back's covered."

"Covered?"

"Not completely. But it's got enough."

"What have you got? If you don't mind me asking."

"A daisy chain. It starts on my neck and goes down my spine and around my hip…" I trail off. Randy is the only one who knows where it ends. Him and the tattoo artist.

"What about…" Jeff taps his chin. "What about a daisy chain around your ankle?"

"Nah, I've got enough! Randy thought I would have blood-red roses, complete with thorns."

Jeff laughs. "You should do that. For your ankle."

I giggle. "Yeah, something hardcore… Barbed wire was an option."

We fall silent and I start thinking what I want. All three tattoos were carefully planned. The three stars are for my mum, Jess and Toby. When Jess died and I got Toby I decided that I wanted another tattoo for him, hence his date of birth.

And the daisy chain? Because I wanted something for me; my favourite flowers. Nine of them because nine is my lucky number. At first, it was just going to end in the small of my back, but I decided it needed a proper ending. Kerry designed it going over my left hip and finishing just before the join between my torso and leg.

My mind wanders as I remember Randy's lips there last night… and this morning. A choice in tattoo. A good reason for it: to make me feel incredibly sexy. Something I haven't felt since I was 21.

Jeff is talking to me, but I don't hear him.

"Sam?"

"Huh?"

"I gotta go." He waves to someone behind me. I turn. "It's my brother, Matt. I think Randy will be back soon anyway. It was nice chatting to you. You're coming out tonight right?"

I nod.

"Cool, see you then. Enjoy the show yeah?" His chair scrapes back and he wanders off.

I return to my iPod, choosing to replay Jess' song and mine. The words resonate around my head. Words that I decide should encircle my left wrist.

_Some day you will find me, caught beneath the landslide, with a champagne supernova in the sky_

***

**(Randy's POV)**

I kick my way off screen, kids screaming at my anger. I push past the curtain and into the backstage area. John soon follows me and shoves me jokingly.

"Idiot," I scowl. He laughs and prances off.

Sam decided not to watch ringside. Instead, I left her in the company of Jeff, whose match had been before me. I wondered if she'd been watching the match.

She looks so effortlessly gorgeous today, in baggy jeans that barely stay up on her hips, a grey tank top and her hair down. When I went to get her from the cafeteria earlier, I paused to watch her sit, oblivious to everything. I loved how her face lit up when she saw me approaching. And how she arched her back to kiss me. And how her hands gripped the back of my neck when she realised that no-one else was around to see us.

Actually, I think…

"Hey!" Sam's voice cuts in. I glance around and see her leaning against the wall a few doors down from the locker room. She's changed. Instead of the jeans, she's wearing a black dress that clings in all the right places. She pushes herself off the wall and comes over to me. I go to slip my arm around her but she backs away.

"No way. You're all greased up," she laughs. She leans towards me, standing on her toes to kiss me. Her lips taste of something that I can't quite work out. She hums slightly and I have to break away before I lose control.

"I'll be ten minutes," I promise. "Wait here."

She nods and I hurry to the locker room. John is the only one in there and he's already dressed and ready to go. I dart into the shower and emerge five minutes later to see that John has gone. I dress quickly and grab my stuff.

Outside, I see that everyone is just waiting for me. Sam is in the middle, between Jeff and his brother, holding onto Jeff's arm with one hand. I glance down and see why: she's putting on what can only be described as the most ridiculously high heels ever. They must be about six inches high. And she looks fucking hot in them. They clutch at her feet and ankles as she zips the front of them up. The criss-crossing material shows her pale skin and the tips of the three stars.

She straightens up and sees me, her eyes sparkling. She breaks away from the others and comes over to me.

"Now I can kiss you properly," she murmurs. She's almost level with my face for once. I realise that what I can taste on her lips is strawberry. I don't even care that the guys are whooping, or that I'm gonna be torn apart in a second. All I care about is Sam's mouth pressed against mine and Sam's body pressed against mine. As I run my hand down her back, I realise that there's no material, just skin. Fuck...She shivers and then giggles as she pulls away. "Not here…"

I whine in protest and she laughs even more. "You're such a kid."

I stare at her with what I hope are puppy dog eyes. She sticks her tongue out at me, but kisses me again anyway.

"Can we go now? Surely you two caught up with all the kissing and what not last night?"

"And this morning," adds in Cody. Sam blushes and the image of her gripping the headboard, bathed in morning sunlight, her eyes closed, her mouth open in mid-scream flashes through my mind.

"Cody's just jealous," John explains as we make our way out to the parking lot. "He has to make do listening to others 'cause he can't get any of his own."

"You can't talk," I grin. "When was the last time you got any?"

"He means with an actual girl," Jeff adds. "Not with your right hand."

"I apologise," John says to Sam, "these guys just don't know how to act in front of a lady. Your boyfriend included."

"Do you guys think I'm all prim or proper or something?" Sam asks.

"It's the accent."

"The accent?"

"Sure. You sound like the Queen."

Sam chokes with laughter. "I don't think the Queen can swear like a fucking sailor."

"Even 'fuck' sounds posh when you say it."

Sam rolls her eyes at me and I shrug. I don't think she sounds posh, but her accent is definitely sexy. The way she says certain words makes me smile, makes me crave her, makes me drown in the sound.

Sam and I get into the back of John's truck along with Dave and Paul, who sits in the front. Sam is squeezed between me and Dave and as John starts the engine she leans forward between the front two seats and starts to twist the dial on the radio.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Finding music so we don't have to listen to your voice?" She looks over her shoulder at me and grins.

"As long as you choose something decent."

"No, I'm going to pick something crap."

There's a knock on the window. It's Jeff.

"What?"

"Other car's full. You got any room?"

John sighs and nods. The front takes three. Paul shifts over and Jeff gets in, and luckily, Sam finally settles on a radio station.

Timbaland booms out of the speakers and I can feel Sam half-moving in time to the beat next to me. I remember the way she used to do little dance moves around her kitchen when she was cooking or washing up, her lips pouting, her hips rolling, her eyes half closed. Out of the corner of my eye I can see her mouthing the words.

John's voice over takes Sam's though and we are treated to a Cena version of the song. Thankfully the club is only a short ride away and soon we are piling out of the truck and heading inside.

Sam walks in front of me laughing about something with Dave. I hang back slightly, mesmerised by her legs. The dress barely covers her ass and the exposed daisies dance as she walks. Inside, John moves us all to the bar, where he orders shot and shot and makes us down them one after the other.

Sam pulls her face at each one, and after each one, her kisses taste different: cherry, apple and just straight vodka. She leans against me, letting me trail a finger up and down her back, making her squirm and elbow me in the side.

I watch as she chats with John and Jeff, joking around with them as we make our way over to a free booth. I have been shitting it the past few weeks on what this was going to be like. What the guys' reaction was going to be like. And I'm relieved to the say the least. In my mind, I had built up this whole memory of Sam and that's what I had been telling John and Jeff. And then when I was standing at the gate yesterday, waiting for her to appear, I was panicked. Panicked that Sam wasn't who I remembered, that I had imagined things about her, glorified those days in England.

"So, what are you two going to be doing for the rest of the week?"

Sam shrugs and looks at me.

"We're er… going to road trip it back to Missouri and then…" I shrug.

"Wow, romantic…" John rolls his eyes. I shake my head. He knows exactly what I've got planned.

"I can't wait," says Sam. She smiles and feel my head spin.

The others lose interest and then Sam whispers in my ear, "what are we going to be doing? Really?"

"Just what I said. Going to my home."

"Then why did John give you a knowing look?"

"Because… I dunno, it's John, he's weird."

She eyes me suspiciously. "Randy…"

"What?"

"Tell me. I don't like surprises."

"Well there isn't a surprise."

She pouts. "I want to know…" If she was standing I swear she would have stamped her foot.

"There's nothing to know…" She pokes me in the side. "Okay, okay… I will tell you one thing: no clothes required."

She rolls her eyes. "Well I thought that was a foregone conclusion."

"Then it's no surprise then is it."

She groans and then grins. "I'll get it out of you…"

"Yeah? How?"

"Secret."

***

It's after midnight. In fact it's nearer one than midnight and we're still here. Sam is standing next to me, whilst I remain in the booth. Behind her and are John and Jeff. I can see Sam's dress is sticking to the bottom of her neck with sweat.

"Please?" Her eyes are wide, her mouth smiling. I'm almost tempted to say yes.

She's trying to persuade me to dance. And I'm tempted to say yes because she looks fucking amazing dancing. Her and John kept making up stupid dance moves, but it didn't matter what she was doing because all I could think about was that I wanted to be in a room on my own with her, watching her dance.

And now she's standing in front of me, one hand on her hip, the other twisting a thick lock of hair around her fingers, asking me to dance with her… I roll my eyes and nod.

She shrieks and tugs my arm, pulling me up. The dance floor is packed, so we hover on the edge, Sam pushing herself against me. Her arms are around my neck, her breasts pressed against my chest and…fuck… her hips are rolling against mine, as she practically straddles my leg.

Her hands run down my chest and grip at my hips, moving me to the music. I'm fucking dancing. Sam's mouth is on my neck, I can feel her teeth nipping at the skin. I scoop her hair up in one hand and gently pull her face to mine. She must have just put on more that strawberry stuff on her lips because that's all I can taste, with an after taste of vodka.

Then she twists in my arms and pushes her ass into my lap, forcing me to bend my knees slightly. She rocks in time to the pounding music, arching her back and leaning her head against my shoulder. She smiles up at me.

"See…" I just about hear her say, "dancing isn't so bad."

She twists around again so she's facing me again. Her eyes are dark pools that just suck me in. Dancing definitely isn't so bad. Definitely not bad when it's with Sam and she's staring up at me, making me think what I'm thinking.

And what I'm thinking is that I love her.


	10. Chapter 10

Right, here we go again... lots of lovely **sexual content** in this one :-) You have been warned...!

I've managed to get ahead of myself writing wise and it's nearing the end I think... BUT: I am thinking about a sequel - not quite sure what the plot is going to be, but I want to write more about Sam and Randy, so keep your fingers crossed a plot comes along sometime soon...

Lots of lovely thanks to QueenofYourWorld as always :-) And thanks to all of you who read, enjoy and review - keep 'em coming, it means a lot!!

***

**Stranded - Part 10**

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I lean back against the kitchen cabinet. Randy pushes my legs apart and stands between them. His hands slide up my thighs, pushing his t-shirt that I've stolen for the past few days, up. I groan as his fingers dig at my hips, pulling me to him. His lips are inches away from mine, but each time I lean in to capture them, he pulls back, teasing. I pout and he grins.

"Patience is a virtue," he reminds me.

"I guess I don't have any virtues then."

He takes my left hand and raises it to eye-level. Then he traces the black inscription with his finger. It burns and itches. I only had it done two days ago. Randy was true to his word and held my hand. And shook his head at my weakness and almost terror at the sound of the buzzing needle.

He kisses the tips of my fingers. I struggle to remember what we were talking about before this onslaught began. Oh, I remember…

"You were going to tell me what your surprise was."

"I was?"

"Yes… And you've been avoiding it ever since Monday night. It's now Saturday and as I have no virtues, I am impatient and want to know."

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you."

"A surprise never stays a surprise when the surprisee knows about said surprise when said surprise is revealed as a surprise."

Randy coughs with laughter. "Er what?"

"Just tell me for fuck's sake!"

"Okay…" He leans in to kiss me. I pull back.

"Not until you tell me."

He groans. "Fine." He pulls away completely and moves to the other side of the kitchen. He opens a drawer and pulls out an envelope. A big envelope.

I'm intrigued and slightly worried. What surprise comes in an envelope? Divorce papers? Deeds to a house? A will?

He gives me the envelope and I tear it open ungraciously. Two tickets fall out into my lap, along with a torn page from a holiday brochure. I pick up the tickets and scan them for their destination.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

"St Lucia?" Sam gasps. She looks up at me, her face beaming. "Seriously?"

I nod.

"Oh my god, wow! Oh, wow…" She leaps off the counter and into my arms. "Thank you!"

"No problem… I thought it would be nice."

"Nice? It's amazing! And worth the surprise! Even though I hate surprises."

"I'll remember that… And you keep saying that I'm a kid? Least I can take the suspense of a surprise, unlike you!"

She sticks her tongue out and then picks up the torn page. I watch her read the hotel description and wait to see how long it takes her to realise what I've booked.

"The Ultimate Suite? With private swimming pool? And beach? That's actually crazy!"

"Do you like?" I ask, worried for some reason.

"Like it? I love it!"

And I love you, I want to say. But I don't, because… well I don't know why.

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

Sam laughs. "So when were you going to tell me?"

"Later… Actually," I pick her up and place her back on the counter top. "I was going to blindfold you and take you to the airport and then tell you."

Her eyes widen and then she smirks.

"What?"

"Well," I feel her legs wrap around my waist. "You can blindfold me any time you want…"

I raise an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She nods slowly. "Why save it for a surprise…" She closes her eyes, as her hands trace up my chest and curl around my neck. She pulls me to her. She moans as our lips meet. "Any time…" she whispers as we part.

***

I watch Sam as she sits in the Jacuzzi. It's our fourth day here and Sam as already got a ritual down. Actually, we both have. We wake up, or rather, I wake Sam up. We shower. We make love. We eat. We make love. We sunbathe, swim, sleep… we make love inbetween. We eat, we talk, we laugh, we fuck, we eat… Then I watch Sam watch the sun set in the Jacuzzi, before joining her and… well, you get the picture. And we have three amazing days left.

This must have been what it was like for Sam – counting down the days until I left for America. It is definitely harder to watch someone leave than leave yourself. I am already willing myself not to lose it at the airport on Sunday.

I watch Sam reach to her left and pick up her glass of wine. She's got her hair twisted up so it doesn't get wet. Although I love her hair wet. It clings to her neck, her shoulders, the tops of her breasts. But, with her hair up, I can see that she isn't wearing a bikini top.

The bedroom opens up onto the decking that steps down to the Jacuzzi, which in turn goes into the pool. I'm sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Sam glowing in the sunset.

I can see her glass is almost empty, so I decide now is the perfect time to join Sam in the water. I pick up the bottle from the table and head outside.

Sam's head leans to one side as I walk around to her left. I offer the bottle and she replies by moving her glass closer to me. I pour. She smiles.

"You not going to join me?" she asks.

"Sure I am." I swing my legs around and hiss at the boiling water. Even in the cooler, yet still mildly hot, Caribbean evenings, the water temperature is unbearable. I can't quite grasp how Sam can take it. But Sam can take a surprising amount…

I press my chest against her back and she leans her head against my shoulder. I run my hands down her arms and find her fingers, entwining them with mine.

"I could stay here forever."

"Me too," I agree, trying hard not to spoil the moment by licking and biting her neck.

The sun is only a red glimmer on the horizon. Below and to our left, I can see the lights of the main hotel resort shining in the restaurants and beach.

Sam sighs.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I smile to myself. I know what she's thinking…

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I don't want to tell Randy what I'm thinking, because it's not romantic. And I feel guilty because all I can think about is home. Not that I want to go home. Well I do, for Toby, but… Craig. I called the other day, to tell them that I was in the Caribbean and to give Craig the hotel number, just in case. And… well, he was nice. Too nice. And Toby kept mentioning how Craig had promised to come round for tea when I'm back so he can play with him on the Wii and watch wrestling together. And Craig asked me how my holiday was, without the crass comments or sarcasm. It was unsettling to say the least.

Randy kisses my neck and I'm back in his arms, in the hot bubbling water, in the darkness. I push Craig away and embrace Randy's arms, chest and mouth. But Craig still lingers, as Randy pulls me to him, as he makes me moan his name, as he makes me stifle a scream as he clings to my thighs and bites my neck.

In the back of my mind, the idea of Craig being there when I get home makes me feel sick.

"What's wrong?" Randy murmurs against my neck. He's stopped moving.

"Nothing."

Randy raises his head to look at me. For a few seconds I can't meet his gaze.

"Sam?"

I force myself to look at him. I feel his fingers run over my cheek.

"Baby," he breathes. My stomach clenches. He pushes into me again I can't look away. Randy's mouth is moving, but I only catch every other word. They don't make any sense, but I'm transfixed. Our mouths are millimetres away from each other, but we don't kiss. Our foreheads stick together, our eyes unblinking. Only when I cry out do I close my eyes and finally push Craig out of my mind.

***

I debate the big issue of the hour: black or white bikini? Each is laid out on the bed for my inspection. Randy is in the shower, and I swear I can hear him singing to himself, not that he'll admit it. I twirl my hair around my finger and finally decide on the black bikini.

I throw my towel on the bed just as the shower cuts off. Randy is still humming to himself when he emerges, towel wrapped around his waist. As he walks past me, his hand runs over my lower back.

"You've got a tan line," he observes.

"Are you serious? I never tan." I twist my head over my shoulder to see. "That is the most pathetic tan line ever," I decide.

Randy chuckles.

"And compared to you, I'm like a fucking ghost," I scowl. Lying next to Randy on the beach is just embarrassing – I look like I'm about to burn up in the sun light, like a vampire.

"It's mostly fake," Randy consoles.

"Yeah, I wondered why the bath water was a bit murky the other day," I grin, pulling bikini bottoms up my legs.

"Very funny."

I can see Randy out of the corner of my eye. I watch as he drops his towel on the floor. I let my eyes lower for a second and smile to myself. I count to five… I don't get to three. Randy is standing behind me, his hands moving up his stomach to my breasts. His thumbs graze my nipples as his mouth covers the back of my neck.

"You're wearing too much," he murmurs. One hand drops to push the waistband of my bikini bottoms down. On either side is a gold hoop holding the material together; I feel a finger hook in the left one.

Apparently, Randy never strays from a routine…

***

_**(Randy's POV)**_

Sam's hair whips around her neck and she laughs as I try to untangle it. It's almost time for dinner, but I don't think we'll be heading back soon. We fly back to Missouri tomorrow and then Sam flies back to the UK.

It's late afternoon and we've ventured onto the main beach. Couples line the sandy stretch and we've both been laughing at everyone's self indulgence.

"There's a girl with no bikini on over there," Sam murmurs.

"Where?" I turn my head and soon feel Sam's hand force my gaze back to her. I laugh. "Joking."

"Yeah, so was I." Sam curls her hand around my neck and pulls me to her.

The wind picks up again and Sam's hair, along with the flimsy scarf she's wrapped around her hips, whip at my chest and shorts. The surf crashes around our feet and Sam shrieks.

"What?"

"Seaweed!"

I scoop her up in my arms and carry her to safety. She giggles into my neck and then I feel the gentle scrape of teeth on skin. I reluctantly set Sam down on dry sand. She keeps her arms wrapped around my neck, her mouth moving across my chn to my mouth.

"Back to the room?" I whisper.

Sam shrugs. "Maybe…" She glances around. "Although, I don't think anyone would notice if we just got down and dirty in the shadows…" She wiggles her eyebrows, grinning.

"Oh, no… Definitely not… I'm not sharing any view of you with the whole world."

"Good to know."

"I want to be the only one to see _that _look on your face…" I watch her eyes soften and widen. "I want to be the only one to hear you scream," she blushes. "I want to be the only name you moan." She obliges.

"Randy…"

"Room?" I suggest again. This time Sam nods.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

We crash up the stairs and into the bedroom, leaving the glass doors to the pool open. Randy presses me against the wall, his hand running up my leg, pulling it around his. His other hand fights with the knot in my sarong. He gives up and finds my hands instead, pulling them above my head. He knows how much I love that. And I know how much he loves the way I arch my back and moan when he does.

Randy has the ability to make me drop my guard. He's enticed things out of me that I would never dream of admitting or doing. Like being tied up… Or doing some crazy position that went completely wrong and ended in us both giggling like teenagers after I elbowed Randy in the face… Or telling him what I really wanted whilst we spooned, his hand gripping the inside of my thigh, pulling my leg higher. So many things that are now running through my head alongside: when will I get to do this again? A month? Two? Three? Or… never?

"Stop thinking," Randy breathes. "I can tell when you're thinking…"

"How?"

"You go all stiff."

"I was thinking good things."

"Yeah?"

"Like last night…"

"And that made you go stiff?"

"No!" I pause. "Can we…"

"Plenty of time later…"

"Now," I demand.

Randy shakes his head. "Later." He pauses. "I can do something else."

Before I can answer, he scoops me up and carries me to the bed. Well, next to the bed. The bed and chest of drawers. The metal headboard is cool against my leg. And then my skin is sticking to it with sweat as Randy deftly curls my leg around the outer pole.

"What are you doing?"

He doesn't answer me. Instead, he pulls at my other leg raising it up onto the top of the drawers. I can't imagine how weird this must look. But it does feel amazing. And I can feel Randy picking at the strings holding my bikini bottoms together. The strings fall away and I am incredibly aware of Randy pressed up against me; his shorts are nowhere.

My toes curl over the edge of the top of the drawers, clinging desperately as Randy pushes into me. His hands cover mine and push my arms high above my head. He moves slowly and I realise that he's savouring the moment. Like I did the night before he went home three months ago.

His breath is warm against my neck, his tongue insane as he licks the skin, his teeth dangerous as they bite. His fingers grip my wrists and I suddenly hear myself calling his name. He moans mine, and then stops. He lets go of my wrists and cups my face. His body pressed against me is the only thing, apart from the headboard, keeping me from sliding down the wall. My legs could have been detached from my body for all I know.

"Sam," he whispers.

"What?" I struggle to get out.

"I…" He blinks and my stomach twists into a thousand notes. I beg him not to say it.

"No," I shake my head. "Don't."

He ignores me. "I love you."

I want to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

Firstly: **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SUGGESTED VIOLENT**

**(Also, the _italics _signal flashbacks)**

Now that's over, hope you enjoy this chapter :-) Also, I have decided to definitely to a sequel to this story - I've got a rough plot worked out, all I need now is to actually write it and think of a title (Suggestions welcome!) I have almost finished writing Stranded (Chapter and half left to write), so the minute I'm done with Stranded, it's onto the sequel, so hopefully there won't be much of a gap between stories :-)

As always, I cannot thank QueenofYourWorld enough for reading my little story - you are the best :-)

***

**Stranded - Part 11**

_**(Sam's POV)**_

"He said what?"

Kerry stands opposite me, mouth agape, dishcloth in one hand, empty pint glass in the other. It's my first shift back at The Bluebottle and the first chance I've had to tell anyone about what happened apart from the pleasantries.

"He I said 'I love you'," I repeat. Even as I say the words myself, I want to curl up with embarrassment.

"What did you say?"

I shake my head. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Not straight away." I want to cry all over again. The look on Randy's face still haunts me.

_Randy looks crushed. I'm still pressed between him and the wall. My legs are aching. In fact, they burn. I want to get out of this ridiculous position. I can't breathe. _

"_Randy," I whisper. "I… I can't breathe."_

_He doesn't say anything, but he untangles my right leg and then seats me on the bed. I lean forward and focus on my feet and the floor._

"_I shouldn't have said anything," Randy mutters. "I'm sorry."_

"_No, it's…" I swallow hard. "It's okay."_

"_Well, it's obviously not."_

_I feel the bed dip beside me and then Randy's hand is rubbing slow, comforting circles on my back. I feel even worse._

_I try to find the words to explain myself "It's okay… It's just… I can't…" I look at him. He blurs as I start to cry. "I can't say it back," I whisper._

_Randy nods slowly._

"_It wouldn't be fair," I continue. _

"_Why?" he asks softly. Why won't he just shout at me? This is so much worse, the understanding approach. I would be pissed off if I told someone what he just told me and they didn't say it back and then started to cry and try to explain it all away. _

"_Because, it just wouldn't."_

"_Because?"_

_I stare at him. He stares back, his eyes wide, innocent, so unaware of the turmoil going on inside me the minute he said those three little words. "Because how can this work?"_

_He shrugs. "I don't know."_

"_Exactly."_

"And then?" Kerry asks.

"It got worse. He said that he loved me again and it didn't matter if I can't say it back."

"Wow."

"Yeah…"

"Have you spoken since?"

"Well, we still had 24 hours left together. So we just avoided it. God, it was painful. I could just tell he was waiting for me to just say it at some random moment."

"Why didn't you?"

"I just said why."

Kerry raises an eyebrow.

"Fine. I didn't because I can't commit to him that way. There are things in my life that mean I can't commit like that. His life and mine just don't fit like any other relationship. We've seen each other twice in three months and he tells me he loves me."

"So?"

"So? Kerry, it doesn't work like that. If he'd said if after a year then maybe it would be different."

Kerry shakes her head. "It wouldn't."

"It would."

"No. You know why you wouldn't say it, even if you won't admit to me, him or even yourself."

"Yeah?"

"Jess."

I roll my eyes.

"Toby."

I shrug.

"Craig."

I freeze.

Kerry raises her eyebrows. "You said nothing because of Craig?"

"Can you imagine the hell I would be in if he found out?"

"He doesn't rule your life."

I twist my hands together. "It feels like he does."

"Why?"

"He…" I stop. "Nothing. You're right. I'm stupid. I should have said it."

Kerry picks up more empty glasses and nods. "Yes. You should have."

I lean onto the bar and rest my head in my hands. "Do you think it's too late?"

"Nope." I hear Kerry move around the bar and the clink of glasses as she places them in the plastic tray we use to put into the dishwasher. And then I feel her arm around my shoulders. "But I think you should say it because you want to, not because he wants you to. If that means you can't say it for another six months, then fair enough. I think he would understand. I think he understands more than you think."

"How do you know?" I roll my head to the side and look up at her. Kerry shrugs.

"I don't know. But I think it takes quite a lot for a guy who travels more than we do in our life time, to commit to a girl on the other side of the world, who has enough issues for the whole bloody village, and say that he loves her. And I also think that if he chucked you because you wouldn't say those words, he would be an idiot."

I chew my lip. Kerry pinches my arm softly. I scowl.

"C'mon… Let's finish here, go get Toby home and then have a glass of wine and you can tell me about everything else that happened… And I mean _everything_!"

_**(Randy's POV)**_

I roll my phone between my palms. We're back to the same routine. I call one day, Sam the next. The first time my phone rang after she left, I almost couldn't answer. I felt sick. I felt so embarrassed that I swear I was blushing the whole time we were talking.

Every time I think about that night, I feel like a fucking idiot. Why the fuck did I open my big mouth and say that? It was too soon. I know that. I knew that then. And yet I still went and said it and look what happened. At least Sam is still talking to me in a vaguely normal manner. Hanging up on each other is now worse than ever though. We teeter around it and then finally it becomes this brief 'okay, bye…' and then I stare at the phone and wonder what else we could have said to save ourselves from this pathetic situation.

I haven't told the guys what I said. Even though John kind of twigged on the way to the next show.

"_So, how did she like the room?"_

"_Yeah, she was over the moon."_

"_So a good week?"_

_I nod and stare out of the window, biting at the skin around my index nail. _

"_Wow, must have been one hell of a week for you to shut up about it for once."_

"_Hmm."_

"_Dude, what happened? Please don't tell me this one of those stupid teenage things – what happened in St Lucia stays in St Lucia?"_

"_You could say that"'_

"_Woah. What the fuck happened?"_

"_Just drop it"'_

_John is silent for a moment and then: "You said something and she didn't like it."_

"_For fuck's sake, just drop it okay?"_

"_Chill, dude. I'll drop it alright?"_

All I want to know is the truth. I don't mind that Sam didn't say she loves me. But I want to know why and I don't want the bullshit. And the strange thing is, is that I think she did want to tell me, but for some reason, words escaped her or she didn't think I would like the truth or what she did say was partly truth and partly a cover up for the real reason. All I know is that this is driving me insane, but I can't bring myself to ask her.

I just want to hear her voice and I want to feel safe in the knowledge that she still wants to talk to me despite me being a complete idiot. I dial.

"Hi," Sam's voice is soft.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing… Well, I just got in from work. I just put Toby to bed and now I'm about to have a nice glass of wine with Kerry."

"Oh… I can call later?"

"No! It's cool. Kerry's gone back to hers to get the wine… And anyway, I'm pretty sure she would understand if I wanted to talk to my boyfriend even if she was here."

"That's a good friend."

"Yeah… She's the best." Pause. "You okay?"

I nod, forgetting she can't see me. "Oh, yeah, I'm good."

"Toby is still saying thank you for all the signed stuff you got him. I'm trying to work out the best bribe to get that bloody t-shirt off him to put in the wash. I have no idea what I'm going to do when he goes back to school and still wants to wear it. I don't think the school will really appreciate a D-X t-shirt."

I laugh. "He seems a tough kid to bargain with."

"Yup. He definitely got that from our side of the family. Me and Jess were the most stubborn girls ever. Mum used to get so frustrated with us, but it was her that started it off. Us three would be at loggerheads for days on end because none of us would back down. And then mum's friend would have to step in and tell us how stupid it was to be this stubborn over the last chocolate biscuit or something."

As she talks, her voice fills my head and I start to imagine what her voice would sound like if she did say those words. I slap my head and force that out before I say it out loud.

"Whereabouts are you?" she asks.

"At the airport, waiting to fly to Miami."

"Miami? Jealous."

I grin. "Yeah? I'm only there for two days and then back home." I glance up at the departure board and notice that my flight is now delayed. "Shit."

"What?"

"My flight; it's just been delayed."

"You on your own?"

"Yeah."

She's quiet for a moment. "Shame Kerry's coming round."

"Why?"

"Would have liked to keep you company for a bit longer."

I smile. "Would have been nice."

"Oh well, you're a big boy, I'm sure you can look after yourself," she giggles.

"Used to it. It's a hard life really, I know it looks all glitzy and glamorous but it's a hard slog really."

"I'm sure it is."

"The girls make it worth it though." I say stupidly.

"Girls?" Her tone is mocking and I'm relieved. "A girl in every port?"

"At one time."

"And now?" I can hear her hold her breath.

"Only one girl for me."

She laughs. "Cheese."

"You love it." I regret it the minute I say it. Love is not a good word to shout around right now. I can almost hear Sam chewing her bottom lip.

"I do," she eventually whispers.

And that's the closest I will ever get to those words, I think.

***

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I'm standing in the kitchen washing up Toby's breakfast things when the doorbell goes. Before I can even dry my hands, Toby has bounded down the stairs and opened the door.

"Dad!"

Fucking brilliant. Just what I need. I go back to the dishes; there's no point making an effort of having dry hands right now. I hear Craig's voice and then Toby's as they move down the hallway to me.

"Dad says that he's come to take me to the cinema," Toby says tugging on my arm.

I turn and see Craig leaning in the doorframe, a small, satisfied smile playing on his lips.

"I thought the cinema was tomorrow."

Toby's face falls. "But…"

"I can't make tomorrow," Craig says.

"Really?" I narrow my eyes.

"Can I still go?" Toby asks.

"Jimmy's expecting to see you, isn't he?"

Toby pulls a face. "I don't like Jimmy. His mum makes me eat rabbit food." He pauses. "I don't like carrots."

I roll my eyes. "A promise is a promise. You like Jimmy enough when he comes round here to play."

"Not anymore." Toby is defiant. I can see that I'm not going to win this battle, especially with Craig observing the entire thing and Toby is blatantly going to wiggle out of any commitments I have committed him to, now that the alternative is a day out with his beloved Dad.

"Fine. Whatever." I slam a clean mug down on the draining board. Toby jumps. "Sorry…"

He eyes me suspiciously and then hugs my waist. As he bounds away like an over-excited dog that's just been told that he can roll in the mud and not get shouted at, Craig moves closer to me.

"How's things?"

"Fine."

"It's annoying when you make plans that don't end up happening isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Like when I planned to change for Jess and then you put a stop to it."

I resist the bait. But Craig pushes on: "Life changing plans… Shame when they just fall to pieces. I bet you had a nice plan didn't you? I mean it almost worked out. You got half of what you wanted didn't you?"

He's standing next to me. I can smell his cheap aftershave and underneath it, the faint smell of stale cigarettes. He coughs and I flinch.

"Bit jumpy today aren't you? Like you're scared of me… Can't imagine why." Out of the corner of my eye I can see him raise his hand towards me.

"Sam?"

We both wheel around. Toby is standing in the doorway.

"What sweetie?"

"Can I wear this t-shirt again?"

"Of course." I watch as he tugs on the now-almost-threadbare wrestling t-shirt. It's been three weeks since I came back from America and the t-shirt has only been washed twice in that time.

"Well, let's go then mate," Craig grins at Toby. "See you later," he whispers to me.

I go cold.

***

_**(Randy's POV)**_

I lie on the bed and dial Sam's number. It goes to voicemail. I don't bother leaving a message. I close my phone and drum my finger on the top. I calculate the time difference: It's five in the afternoon here, meaning it's either ten or eleven at night there… It's a Tuesday; I swear Sam doesn't work Tuesday nights.

"Hi, this is Sam, I'm not near my phone right now or it's on silent or something, so just leave a message and I'll ring you back. Bye!"

I don't leave a message once again.

Strange.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

My phone rings again. But I can't answer it because Craig is standing opposite me. We're in the middle of a hissing fight. We're hissing because Toby is asleep upstairs.

"Why don't you just answer the fucking thing?"

"What and let you have the last say? I don't think so."

"It's lover boy isn't it? Your American hotshot… Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"What you did."

"What I did? Oh you mean your little fantasy about what happened to Jess? Yes, he does. But he knows the truth. Not the twisted lie you tell yourself."

"I'm pretty sure, I'm the one telling the truth and you're the one living the fantasy."

I rub my forehead. This is just ridiculous. Every day. Every fucking day this has happened. Craig appears, takes Toby out, brings Toby back and then the snide remarks start, the minute Toby's back is turned.

"You're the one who thought that saying you can change would bring Jess and Toby back into your life – I think that's under the word fantasy in the dictionary."

"Oh really? I think you're picture is under home-wrecker."

"Home-wrecker? It's not like anyone had a fucking affair, Craig."

"You had some fucked up affair with your bloody sister."

"She was my sister! I cared about her!"

Craig smirks. "Cared enough to get her killed."

"For the last time: I wasn't the one driving the other car! It wasn't a fucking mafia job like you think it is. Some big conspiracy to get Toby away from you and Jess was just… just some sort of means to an end." I feel tears building and swallow hard to keep them at bay.

"You got her to change her will."

"Her will had nothing to do with it." I want to bang my head on the kitchen counter.

"Then how did you end up with the kid?"

"The kid? Oh, nice, yeah I can really see why the courts decided to let me have him instead of you."

Craig steps towards me. I shrink back. "Well, I'm sure the courts might be able to take him off your hands if we play it right."

"We? And why would I want to give you Toby? He doesn't know whether he's coming or going with you. One day you're here, the next day you're not."

"I'm here now," Craig smiles. "I'm sure that must count for something."

"I won that case, fair and square. I'm his legal guardian because you were deemed unfit to look after him, despite your best efforts to maintain parental custody."

"Don't try being clever Sam, it doesn't suit you. All you suit is being some fuck buddy to some bastard wrestler."

"Don't drag Randy into this. It's nothing to do with him."

"It is when he's part of your life."

"What are you saying?"

"That he doesn't belong in your life with Toby. I'm Toby's dad. I'm the one who should be here, not some idiot who just comes and goes."

"That's rich coming from you. You didn't see Toby for six months and then you just appear and expect everything to be the same. Toby had no fucking clue who you were. I had to show him photos of you with Jess for him to remember!"

Craig's face turns into thunder. He's about half a foot away from me. I'm backed against the counter. He doesn't say anything else. Just moves closer to me. And not for the first time, I know what's coming.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

My phone rings. I look at the screen and my stomach lurches. Why is Sam calling me at this time? I pick up.

"Hey baby, you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She sounds distant.

"Well, you don't normally call me at this time."

"I'm making up for last night."

"What happened?"

"Late shift at the pub." Silence. "And I left my phone at home."

"Right." For some reason, I don't believe her.

"Yeah, Kerry didn't feel good, so I was on my own and then when it came to closing up, the till didn't balance, so had to spend ages sorting it out and then it was almost one by the time I got in."

She's putting way too much effort into this. There is definitely something wrong.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just tired. Why?"

"You just sound… a bit…"

"I'm fine," she says firmly. "Honestly. I'm absolutely fine."

"Yeah…"

"Randy, come on. If there was something wrong, I would tell you."

Again, I don't quite believe her. As much as I love Sam, I know she doesn't tell me everything. Like maybe I don't tell her everything too. Well I do, but I don't… I don't tell her that even though she denies it, I think something is going on with Craig. I think this because when she mentions Craig, the minute I ask a question about him she changes the subject. I don't tell her that I've been thinking this since the first time Craig was ever mentioned. And I don't tell her that I reckon that last night has something to do with Craig.

She yawns. "I couldn't sleep."

"How comes?"

"Thinking about you…"

I smile and all thoughts of Craig disappear. "What about me?"

"How you used to wake me up… I need that today. Hence why I'm calling you."

"You're still in bed?"

"Yeah. It's half six."

"Right. Of course. I don't even know what the time is here."

"Where are you?"

"Ass-end of nowhere?"

"Hotel?"

"Motel."

"Slumming it?"

"Definitely."

She giggles. "Wish I was slumming it with you."

"Me too… You would definitely be tired enough to sleep once I'm done with you."

She sighs wistfully. "Mmm… I like the sound of that."

I hesitate and then: "So when…?"

"Randy," she whines. "Don't ask me that. You know the answer."

"I can come to you…"

"I know."

"So why not?"

The long silence brings Craig back to the forefront of my mind. Her hesitation to answer me tells me exactly what's going on.

"Don't worry about it," I say eventually.

"Don't be angry with me."

"I'm not." I'm definitely not angry with Sam. I'm fucking fuming at Craig though. I don't even know the guy, yet I know that I don't like him at all.

"You sound like you are." Her voice is timid.

"Baby, I'm not angry with you. It's okay."

We talk for a bit longer and then we hang up. I throw my cell across the room and it lands with a thump on the carpet. My fist clenches automatically as I picture who I imagine to be Craig and whack the life out of the mattress.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I roll out of bed. My left side aches. On the far wall, is my full-length mirror. I limp over to it, the pain making it almost impossible to stand up right. I gingerly raise my t-shirt and inspect the damage. The bruise looks an unhealthy yellow, with the faintest hint of purple lurking beneath the surface. My lip is sore too. I run my hand over it and feel it rise unnaturally and then fall away. Least that's not that obvious.

I straighten for a moment and then fall back into the half-crouch. I can feel myself starting to cry. Don't fucking cry. It's what Craig wants. I didn't cry last night. Maybe that was worse. I didn't expect him to hit me. Last time we had an argument the worst he did was spit in my face. I didn't see the fist coming. I don't even think I felt it happen. I blacked out from it all.

I jump at the noise downstairs. Fuck. I remember Craig is asleep on the sofa. After the incident last night, his car wouldn't start so he decided to stay here. He didn't really give me much choice. And oh god, I've just been talking to Randy for the last half hour. Did I whisper? Was I under the covers? Who knows. Craig probably heard. And even if he didn't, he'll just guess and get it right first time.

Randy… God, what am I going to do? I hope… well I hope I covered it up well. I can't tell him. Fuck knows what he'll do. He'll probably just desert me – if I was him, I would desert me. Who wants a girl who lets herself get walked over by her dead sister's ex-husband? Who picks a girl with all the baggage – a kid who isn't even hers? This is my life now: Craig rules it and Randy disappears from it. And Toby just plays in the background, oblivious to everything except the fact that his aunt and dad are there for him.

I hear the kettle boiling and decide the brave the wrath. I edge along the hallway and down the stairs, clinging to the banister. Craig emerges from the kitchen just as I round the bottom of the stairs. He's holding a mug.

"Coffee with milk and no sugar?" he asks, offering it to me.

"Er…"

"Take it."

I do. He smiles.

"Do you want breakfast?" he asks.

"Er…"

He laughs. "Toast with lots of butter, right?"

"Okay…"

He smiles again and then goes back to the kitchen. I stand there, not sure what just happened. I can't decide where to go. He comes back out of the kitchen and I move quickly as I can into the lounge. I make it to the sofa.

"I thought I should make it up to you."

"What?"

"For last night. I was stupid."

"Okay…"

"I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"It won't happen again."

"Okay."

I look around, trying not to catch his eye. My own eyes fall on the collage on the wall. Jess grins down at me and suddenly I feel like I'm reading from a script. A script written by Craig, rehearsed by Jess and now a polished production starring me.


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter for you all :-)

**WARNING: Contains hints of abuse**

As she already knows, I am forever indebted (as always!) to QueenofYourWorld!

Enjoy! :-)

***

**Stranded - Part 12**

_**(Randy's POV)**_

I chew the inside of mouth. I blink and the laptop screen comes back into focus. I can't decide. I go to close the screen and then stop. I have to decide now.

It's October. Three months ago, Sam was probably curled against me and now? Well I'm on my own for one. We talk once a week if I'm lucky. Once a-fucking-week. And every time, it's me calling her. And even then, I can only seem to get her on the phone for ten minutes. Then Craig's voice comes into earshot and Sam hangs up.

So I'm debating booking an earlier flight to see her next month. I managed to get it out of her that it's Toby's birthday. So even if she doesn't appreciate the surprise, maybe he will. I can't pick whether to fly over on a Friday night and get to hers on Saturday, or fly on the Saturday and arrive on the Sunday.

John slaps my back as he places a beer next to me. Why did I say he could crash at mine this weekend?

"I'll choose for you, man," he says. He moves the mouse to hover over the Saturday flight.

"Whatever. It's not like she even wants me there. Why am I fucking bothering?"

"Dude, she wants you there. She's just worried."

"Yeah worried because of that asshole that just happens to be there every time I call. I get it, Toby's his kid, but does he have to be there every waking moment?"

"It's nothing to do with you."

I shrug. "Apparently not." I pick up the beer and take a long swig.

"Did you get the tickets for Manchester sorted?"

"Yeah. Like she'll want them anyway."

"For fuck's sake. She'll be over the moon you showed up for Toby's birthday and he'll be psyched to get VIP tickets to RAW."

I'm not convinced. Every time I suggest visiting Sam, she goes all weird on me. To be honest, she's been weird with me for the last month. That's when the calls slowed down between us. And then two weeks ago, she stopped calling me at all. And when I did call her, she said she couldn't talk. And the next time, it was the same. Now I wonder what's the point in calling.

"That Craig guy has something to do with it."

"What?" John rolls his eyes. "You're too fucking paranoid for your own good."

"No, I'm not." I start to pick at the beer label. "He's always there. And she always hangs up when he's there."

"I know. You've told me this every day for the last week."

"Why shouldn't I be paranoid? She's my girlfriend and he's wormed his way in."

"I doubt that. It's not like she can say no to him seeing the kid."

I shrug. "She should."

John slams his hand down on the table. "Fucking leave it. You're just getting all fucking moody and paranoid over nothing. He's there, so what? You trust her right? I mean, you've obviously realised your whole thing won't work without that right?"

"I trust her. I don't trust him."

"You don't know him."

"I know enough that every time I even mention his name, she shuts up."

"Whatever dude… It's all in your head."

I shake my head. It's definitely real.

"So are you going to go and see her?"

I don't reply, I just click on the Saturday flight and get up to find my credit card.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

"I was thinking." Craig says, eyeing me up from across the table, "that we should go all out for Toby's birthday."

I cringe as he says 'we'. We were a 'we' last week too, when he made me go to his boss' leaving party. He chose everything I wore. And then scowled at me whenever a guy smiled at me. His hand gripped my waist tighter and tighter as the evening dragged on and then when we got home and I was about to go upstairs to bed, he tried to kiss me.

"We should invite all the family," Craig continues. "Show everyone what a good unit you and I have become over the last few months. Show that we've put everything behind us and that Toby is the centre of our affections."

"Do I have a choice?" I mutter.

"I'm sorry?"

"Fine." I screw my face up into a smile.

"And of course, invite all of Toby's friends."

"Okay." I pick up my glass of water and drink it down slowly in an attempt to end the conversation. But Craig keeps going.

"What about a birthday present?"

I put my glass down and bite my lip. I got Toby's birthday present in America and its been sitting at the bottom of my wardrobe for the last three months. But no way is Craig going to approve of it. It's wrestling-related and it's been established that I am never ever to refer to wrestling. Toby's been banned from watching it. And I was to blame. Not that Toby seemed to believe that. He gave me this look of curiosity and confusion. And he started to ask me about Randy and were we not friends anymore? Craig said yes and that's why he couldn't watch wrestling anymore because Auntie Sam didn't want to see that guy's face ever again. I wanted to cry. Toby just hugged me and said that I would find a new friend. I nodded silently.

"I think a new football kit," Craig suggests, as he pushes his empty plate towards me.

"Okay." I pick the plate up, along with mine and place them in the sink. I turn on the tap and watch the reflection in the dark window. I watch Craig stretch and get up. He pushes his chair in and picks up his beer. I hope that he's about to walk out to the living room, but no. He walks over to me and presses his body against me.

"I know you got him that stupid present, so why don't you just go ahead and bin it. He won't need it and you don't need to keep it either. No more of that shit in my house." He presses his lips against my cheek. I feel sick.

"Okay," I say.

That's all I say: 'okay.' It's all I can say without losing my temper and sparking off a row that will end with another bruise or worse. I learnt that in the first few weeks. It's easier to agree and put up with it, rather than fight against Craig.

And it's easier to lie than tell the truth. Especially when Craig is sitting next to me when Randy calls. Even then, my vocabulary is limited. Randy speaks and I just say 'okay' to everything. He gets frustrated and then Craig deliberately pipes up and Randy asks me who's there and Craig shakes his head. So I say 'no-one' and Randy tells me he doesn't believe me and then he sighs and tells me that he's sorry and then hangs up. And then it just became easier to just say I couldn't talk and hang up myself. Less humiliating and I win the small battle against Craig.

It's not easy though. I lie in bed and all I want to do is call Randy and tell him everything. I want to tell him to come and get Toby and me and take us away with him. I want to tell him to do whatever he wants to Craig. I plan it all out in my head and then remember that I can't because Craig takes the battery out of my phone at night so I can't call anyone. And he's taken the landline out of my room. In fact, he just cut the wire and left the phone to taunt me.

I finish the washing up and debate what to do. My room depresses me. But the living room is worse. I choose the top of the stairs. I feel like I did when I was a teenager. I used to sit on the top of the stairs and wait for Jess to come home when mum was out working late. The top of the stairs were safe: I could see the front door and the hallway, just in case anyone broke in, I was in the perfect attack place. What an idiot I was. What do I now that an attack is possible from an insider?

I lean against the wall and listen to Craig snort with laughter at some stupid TV show. Toby's door is open slightly and I can see that his night-light is on. Something creaks and then a shadow passes through the light. Toby appears in the doorway. I smile and he pads over to me. He sits beside me and pushes my arm up so he can curl against me.

"Are you sad?" he whispers.

"Why would I be sad?"

"You always look sad. When dad speaks to you, you look sad."

"I'm not sad."

"Aren't you sad that Randy isn't your friend anymore?"

"Yes."

"I wish Randy was still your friend," he murmurs. "But dad said…" he trails off.

"What did your dad say?"

Toby shrugs.

"You can tell me," I say, bending my head to kiss Toby's soft hair.

"He said that Randy was a nasty friend. And that if he saw him again he would be taught a lesson."

I want to laugh for the first time in ages. For the past month, I've pushed thoughts of Randy away; it's too painful to think about. But now, the thought of Craig starting a fight with Randy is just hilarious. Craig is only an inch taller than me. Randy towers over both of us.

Toby is still talking: "But I think that dad would be scared of Randy."

"Yeah?"

Toby looks at me like I'm stupid. "Randy is a wrestler. He would be much better than dad."

"Did you tell your dad this?"

Toby shakes his head. "He was all angry. So I just thought it."

"Right."

"I miss Randy."

"Me too," I sigh.

"I miss watch wrestling."

"Me too."

"Dad got rid of all my t-shirts."

"What?"

"He said they were stupid."

"They're not stupid."

"He threw them in the bin."

My insides boil. "I'm sorry Toby."

He shrugs. "It's okay. I miss my D-X t-shirt though."

"We'll get you another one. But don't tell your dad eh?"

Toby's face lights up. "Really? I won't say anything. Promise." His eyes are shining as he whispers excitedly at the prospect.

"Of course."

He grins and slides out from my arm. "'Night Sam." He kisses my cheek.

"'Night sweetie." I watch as he goes back to his room. I look down at the light from under the living room door, Craig's make-shift bedroom. I debate going down and demanding to know why he's punishing Toby for my relationship with Randy. But I know it's not worth it. So I go to bed and for the first time in ages, I let myself think about Randy.

And in my dream, I tell him that I love him.

***

_**(Randy's POV)**_

I haven't told Sam that I'm coming. It's not like she gives me a chance. We haven't spoken for about two weeks now. I've given up calling. No fucking point. But I have to see her. I'm sure that if this was still about what I said all those months ago in St Lucia, she would have had the courtesy to tell me that it was over instead of ignoring my calls or telling me she can't talk.

That's why I know it's to do with Craig. Despite, John, Jeff, Cody and Ted along with pretty much everyone else on the Raw roster that I'm a paranoid dick. Okay, the guys just think I'm a paranoid dick. The girls think I'm being cute. I don't know which is worse.

I close my eyes and listen to the captain announce the weather in the UK as we reach cruising height. John pokes me. Why the fuck did I tell him he could come with me? But there was no point.

"That chick over there is fucking hot," he says, pointing.

"Not interested."

"Of course not, I meant for me."

"Whatever."

"Did you and Sam ever join the mile-high club?"

"Fuck off."

"That's a yes then."

"Do you really think this is the time or the place to discuss this?"

John rolls his eyes. "Dude, Sam is gonna be over the fucking moon you've turned up out of the blue. You'll smile, you'll kiss, you'll do all that crazy shit Cody heard you doing to her that night, and then maybe you'll stop being all sorry for yourself."

I don't think Sam is going to be pleased when she opens the door and sees me standing there. I'm actually dreading it. This is a stupid idea. Where's the reverse button? Can I just go home and fly to Manchester tomorrow and just do the shows and not bother with all this romantic surprising shit?

I fumble in my jacket for my iPod and my hand closes around something unfamiliar. I tug it out and turn it over. God… Sam's face stares up at me along with my own. I had completely forgotten about this. When we were waiting in the airport to fly out, Sam had dragged me into a photo booth. Then we split the four photos between us. I have no idea why this one is in my jacket. Sam's head is tilted to one side as she laughs, her hair hanging like a thick black curtain, whilst my face grins at me as I rest my chin on her shoulder. My stomach twists. That is the girl that I'm so fucking crazy about I'm flying halfway across the world to surprise her and her nephew. I chew the inside of my mouth. I feel nervous. I feel stupid. I feel in love.

***

_**(Sam's POV)**_

My mum stands in the corner of the kitchen, clutching at her glass of wine. Craig's mum is about a metre away from her and they don't seem to be talking. In fact, no-one from either family is talking to each other. The hatred is still there. Craig's mum believes her son, as does his dad. My mum believes me. So there isn't any common ground.

The sound of the kids screaming in the living room makes up for it though. When we were opening presents, Toby tore the wrestling paper off a gift and looked in awe at the new lunch box that my mum bought him. Craig's face was murderous. And then he cornered me in the kitchen.

"What the fuck is your fucking mum doing?"

"Sorry," I replied, pouring juice into plastic cups. "You wouldn't let me speak to her long enough to tell her that Toby has just suddenly decided he hates wrestling."

"I told her it was a fucking football themed party."

"That doesn't mean bring football themed presents!"

"Whatever. Your mum's just a fucking idiot like you."

I didn't bother replying to that. Instead, I put on my game face and carried a tray-full of cups into the living room.

Now I've got the task of explaining to my mum what the hell is going on.

"Do you want some more, mum?"

"No, I'm okay thanks. I've got to drive."

"Right."

She slides her arm around my shoulders as Craig's mum leaves the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, Sam…"

I want to burst into tears. I want to home with my mum and leave all of this behind. I want her to make me tea and toast and tell me everything is going to be okay. I want to tell her about Randy and America – she doesn't even know. I want to tell her everything about Toby – she never sees him. He reminds her too much of Jess. And so do I.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I'm sorry that I left you with all this. I'm sorry that I haven't been here."

"It's okay."

She shakes her head against my neck. "No it's not. Because now all of this has happened and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault. I should have been stronger."

"But Craig…"

"Let's not go there."

The doorbell rings. Craig is too busy entertaining the kids to notice. Too busy showing off and being the 'perfect dad' to care more like.

I extract myself from my mum's embrace and go to the door. I catch a glimpse of myself in the hall mirror. I look ill. I look pale. My hair is scraped back and I have no make up on. I have black rings around my eyes and my lips are only just recovering from another round of Craig's knuckles. I've got a long-sleeved black top on to cover the bruises on my arms from last night. Craig had me against the wall… Trying to kiss me. I slapped him and he elbowed my side.

I open the door.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

Sam stands in front of me. I hardly recognise her. She looks like she barely recognises me. She's standing awkwardly, with hardly any weight on her right-side. Her fingers are clawing at the sleeves of her sweater. She looks pale and sick. She looks withdrawn and beaten.

"Hey…" I start.

"What are you doing here?" Her tone isn't exactly welcoming. She sounds pissed off. No, not pissed off. Scared, scared shitless.

"It's a surprise…" I suddenly remember her dislike of surprises.

"Oh."

"For you and Toby…"

"Oh. Right. Toby…" She looks over her shoulder and then at me. "He…"

Then a guy appears behind her. He looks at me and his face screws up.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" he hisses at Sam.

"Randy… this is Craig…"

I got that one.

"Like I said, what the fuck is he doing here?"

Sam shrugs helplessly.

"She didn't know I was coming," I say in Sam's defence.

"Of course she didn't," Craig scowls, his glare flicking between Sam and me. Sam is literally shrinking away.

"Maybe you should just go…" she murmurs. "I'm sorry…" Her eyes are pleading with me not to go.

I'm about to reply when a small child hurtles towards me. "RANDY!" And Toby's arms clutch around my legs. "Wow! Dad! This is Randy!"

I crouch down to Toby's height and he beams. "Hey man, how's it going?"

"It's my birthday – I'm nine," Toby grins.

"I know. That's why I'm here. For your birthday."

His eyes widen. "Wow!" He turns around to his dad. "Did you ask him to come?"

Before Craig can reply, I hear Sam's voice: "No. Randy came to surprise you."

"Really? Did you know?"

"No."

"Is he your friend again?"

I look up at Sam confused. She shrugs in reply to both of us.

"Wow… this is so cool."

"I got you something…" I say, tugging an envelope out of my pocket. I had bought three tickets – for Sam, Toby and whomever Toby chooses to be his best friend that particular day. I open the envelope and Toby peeks inside.

"Really? RAW tickets? For tomorrow?" His eyes sparkle as he takes the tickets from me to inspect them closely. "What are these?" he asks as he pulls out the passes on cords.

"Backstage passes."

"Cool!" He turns to Sam and Craig. "Look!"

"What do you say?" Sam prompts.

"Thank you Randy!" Toby throws his arms around my neck.

"No problem."

Toby breaks away to show Sam and I stand up. Craig is giving me what he obviously thinks is the evil-eye. He looks like his got a problem with his vision though.

"We have plans tomorrow night."

"No we don't," Toby says.

"I thought you wanted to go to the cinema…" Craig is flaying for something I can tell.

"But I want to go to RAW now." Toby sticks his bottom lip out and suddenly I realise how much like Sam's side of the family he looks like. Sam gave me the same bottom lip pout several times before.

Craig looks pissed. He glares at me and then at Sam. And then his frown gives away to a smirk. "Fine, you can go."

I go cold as he slides an arm around Sam's shoulders and pulls her to him. He never takes his eyes off me as he kisses her forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, so I thought I'd put you all out of your misery and update again!

WARNING: Contains violence and reference to abuse.

Hope you enjoy :-) Only one chapter left after this...!

Thanks again to QueenofYourWorld :-) You are the best!

**Stranded - Part 13**

_**(Randy's POV)**_

I'm sitting in the car outside the arena. I can't quite bring myself to go inside. I haven't seen any of the guys yet. They came in late last night after I was already checked in to the hotel. For some stupid reason, I let John talk me into not phoning and booking a room for the Sunday night, as apparently, I would be spending it at Sam's. I knew I should have ignored him. I was right: Craig has definitely wormed his way in there.

Sam looked defeated. She looked tired and there wasn't any hint of the Sam I knew three months ago. Only something right at the back of her eyes that told me that somewhere, she had hidden that part of her away.

I close my eyes and all that appears is Craig's arm around Sam and her very obvious flinch. What the fuck has being going on? I knew that there was the possibility that he had wormed his way back into her life for the sake of Toby, but everything was now starting to add up. The arm around the shoulders was a pretty big hint. And now that I think about it, his voice in the background all the time when me and Sam were still talking… The body language said control, whilst Sam's said obedient.

A hand slams on the window and I glance up. Jeff waves at me. I roll down the window.

"Are you coming in?"

"Yeah…" I get out the car and get my gear from the trunk.

"How was Sam?"

I shrug. "Weird."

"Is she coming tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. She's bringing Toby right?"

"Yeah."

"Bet he was over the moon right? Is he bringing a buddy?"

"I guess."

"That's cool."

We head inside and I feel a sudden sense of dread when I glance at my watch. Sam, Toby and Craig will be here soon and I will have to answer the questions that are bound to be asked by the locker room.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

Craig drives slowly. It's pissing me off. It's pissing Toby off too. It's like he's almost willing this not to happen. We're just pulling up into the car park and Craig now pretends to struggle to find a space to park.

"This place is packed," he mutters. "Maybe we should try elsewhere."

"There's one." Even Toby isn't believing the word of God from his dad. I look over my shoulder and see the impatient look on his face. The wrestling sparkle has reappeared in Toby's life and no way is his dad going to take it away for a second time.

I check my bag for the fiftieth time and my heart skips a beat whenever I see the tickets. All day I've been wondering what on earth is going to unfold tonight. I wonder if I will get Randy on his own. I wonder if Craig is going to do something. And I wonder if anyone else is going to twig before Randy does.

We weave our way between the cars and I try and figure out where to go. I go to my bag to ring Randy, but decide against that. Instead, I show our passes to the security guard who directs us backstage.

"I think we should just take our seats," Craig says as we walk through the arena.

"No!" Toby sounds upset. "No, I want to see Randy again. And we might see Jeff Hardy, ohmigod dad he's sooo cool too." Toby reels off a whole list of guys he wants to meet. I smile to myself; finally Craig doesn't stand a chance against Toby.

Another security guard checks our passes and then leads us through the curtains and we're backstage. I have a sudden flashback of being in America; of the dinner with all the guys, winding Randy up, going out clubbing, getting Randy to dance…

"Sam!"

I whirl around and see Jeff. "Hi," I manage to smile.

"How are ya? Hey, is this Toby? Heard a lot about you, dude." He holds his hand out to Toby who just stands there in complete and utter awe, his mouth opening and closing as he struggles to find the words to greet one of his heroes.

"Yeah, this is Toby…" I give Toby a nudge and suddenly he's talking like there's no tomorrow.

"Hijeffmyname'sTobyandyou'reamazingIwanttobeabletodoaswantonbomblikeyoudooneday. SamsaysIcan'tdoitoffmybedontothepillowsbecauseit'sdangerousbutyouusedtodoitontrampolinessoit'salmostthesameandifIdon'tpracticeI'llberubbishatitwon'tI?"

Jeff laughs. "Yeah dude, sounds good." Then he looks at me. "You okay?"

I nod. "Where's Randy?"

"I'll go get him… Hi," he then says to Craig. "I'm Jeff."

Craig says nothing, just wraps an arm around my waist, his fingers digging into my bruised side. I try not to wince.

"This is Craig, Toby's dad," I tell Jeff weakly.

"Right. Good to meet you…" Jeff gives me a strange look, which I doubt went un-noticed by Craig. "Well, I'll just go and get Orton… See you around yeah?"

I nod and Jeff wanders away.

"Not another one your wrestling friends…" Craig hisses. "He was fucking drooling all over you."

"Whatever," I mutter. His fingers dig in more.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

"Man, that guy has a problem." Jeff bangs the locker room door closed with his foot.

"What guy?" John says.

I get a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"That dude with Sam. Toby's dad."

I feel everyone's eyes on me. I knew that he would be here. I could tell the minute I said there were three tickets. I shrug. "I told you something was going on."

"Maybe he's just here for Toby."

"Bollocks," says Jeff. "He had his fucking arm around Sam…" he trails off.

"It's okay." I get up and tug my shirt over my head. "I saw him do it yesterday as well."

"Woah… you're letting that dude paw at your girl?"

"What the fuck was I going to do? Toby and a load of kids were in the next room. I swear I could see it those fucking creepy eyes that he thinks there's something in it. He wasn't just doing it for show or to make her uncomfortable or whatever, I swear he actually believes that Sam is his."

I leave the locker room to silence.

As I walk down the corridor towards the area just behind where the stalls begin, I wonder what the hell I'm going to do. I feel sick if I just stand there and watch it all going on, but I can't exactly do anything about it. Not in front of Toby. And not in front of Sam either. It's not fair. Especially to Toby.

I round the corner and I see the three of them before they see me. Sam looks as she did yesterday. I swear she is possibly wearing the same clothes. Craig is standing close to her, his hand on her shoulder in a way that makes me want to… Then Toby spots me and I block all violent thoughts out of my mind.

"Randy!" He runs towards me and I crouch down to hug him. He tells me that he met Jeff and he wants to know who else he can meet. I tell him I'll show him around in a bit.

"What do you say, Toby? To Randy, for the tickets?" Sam's voice is low.

"Thank you so much! This is the best birthday present ever!"

I smile. "No problem."

Toby grins insanely and then returns to Sam's side. I watch as she idly strokes the top of his head as she looks everywhere else but at my face. I can feel Craig's eyes on me though.

"Can we go and find our seats?" Toby asks. "Have we got good ones?"

"Best in the house," I reply.

Toby looks at Sam and she nods. "Let's go. Craig?"

"I'll be right behind you…"

Sam shoots him a worried a look and then our eyes meet briefly. She looks scared. I want to smile, to reassure her. I manage a small smile but the look in her eyes terrifies me. So I stop.

"So," Craig smirks, once Sam and Toby are out of earshot. "I finally get a moment alone with the great Randy Orton."

I don't say anything. I just fold my arms.

"I'm sorry things haven't quite worked out between you and Sam."

"I thought things were fine between us."

"Really? I mean seriously? You two never seem to talk anymore… And it must be hard to have a long distance relationship if you don't even talk to each other… And you must get lonely… Look elsewhere…"

"Not me."

Craig's smug grin splits his face in two. "I couldn't do it."

I shrug.

"I mean, I just have to be with a woman all day long. Every day. I need to let her know that I'm there for her. And Toby…" he pauses. "What I mean is, if I had a girl like Sam, I just wouldn't let her out of my sight. You know what that's like… Having a girl like that… Need her on a tight leash eh? Can't let her just slip away can you…"

I let my arms drop to my sides and then without much thought, my hands curl into tight fists. Craig's eyes drop to see hand-level and then back up.

"Like I said, if I had a girl like Sam…" he smirks. "What am I saying? I do have a girl like her. Sam. And you don't. All you have are the memories. I have the real thing."

I feel my fingers making dents in my palms as he walks away.

After the show, I take Toby and Sam around the backstage area. Sam produces a pad of paper from her bag and gives it to Toby who then runs around eagerly getting anyone and everyone to sign it. Even the tech guys.

She won't talk to me though. She won't even look at me. I just stand there and watch. I watch how she walks. She's still favouring her left side, walking with a sort of limp. When she catches me looking, she tries to walk straight, but only for a few steps. At one point, Toby grabbed her arm and she gave this weird half-groan, half-whimper. But definitely not in the way I remember that sound; it sounds like she's trying to hold back the tears instead.

Toby runs off ahead of us and I try again:

"Sam…"

"Randy, I can't do this right now. Toby! Don't run off!"

"C'mon, please… Craig's…." I don't even finish as Sam just limps off faster than before leaving be standing in the corridor like an idiot. I watch as she follows Toby around the corner.

I lean against the wall and close my eyes.

"We meet again…"

I open my eyes and see Craig leaning against the wall opposite me.

"Loved the show by the way…" he says.

"Thanks."

"Interesting really… Sam seems to love the violent type."

"The violent type?"

"You. In the ring. Kicking the shit out everyone."

I narrow my eyes. "That's my character."

"I know how these things can sometimes spill over into your real life."

I shake my head. "Whatever you want to believe. I know that's not me in real life and so does Sam."

"Maybe she wants it to be like that."

"Why would she want that?"

"Well…" he spreads his arms. "She's with me now."

My jaw hardens.

"Now, see, just the look in your eyes tells me that I am right. And that your bastard of a character can just spill over when you fancy it."

I try to relax. But it's hard. Real fucking hard when Craig is just standing there, a metre or so away, his face begging to be punched.

"But anyway, we were talking about Sam… She stays with me… And she forgives me every time. And you know, I think I'm finally getting through to her… She likes it rough though… Although, you probably knew that right?"

He laughs and it echoes around my head.

"She can take a slap or two right? All in good humour right? And then she's like putty in your hands…. You can mould her then, to whatever you want her to be. And she'll do pretty much anything. You just got to know how to keep her in line…"

I don't even register that my fist is moving towards his face, until I hear a satisfying crunch. I don't even realise that I'm hitting him again, until I feel blood running between my fingers. I don't even realise that he's on the ground until four sets of hands are pulling me away.

Nothing is in focus. Everything's a blur. I can't hear anything except for the rush of blood in my ears. And then I do see something very clearly. I see Toby standing there at the end of the corridor, watching everything unfold. And then all I can think about is how long was he standing there?

_**(Sam's POV)**_

Toby went back to find Randy about five minutes ago and I'm just about to follow him when I hear footsteps and Toby comes round the corner. His face is pale.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing." He sounds like me when Randy asks me if something's the matter.

"Toby…"

"Nothing." He walks past me and I follow him. We circle around the backstage area and end up where the curtains are to the arena.

Toby stops, turns and stares up at me. "Why does dad think you're his girlfriend?"

"What?"

"He said that to Randy. He said that you're his."

I shake my head. "I'm not your dad's girlfriend."

"I thought so."

I frown. "Why?"

"Because I saw dad hit you."

I don't know what to say. I feel faint. I feel sick. Toby saw Craig hit me?

"And people who like each other, don't hit each other, because that's horrible. The Viper hits people he doesn't like in the ring, but to you he's nice and he's nice to me too."

I pull Toby into my arms and despite the pain in my stomach I hold him tightly till the pain stops. He carries on talking into my jumper.

"Dad is nice to me… Sometimes… He wasn't nice when he put my wrestling t-shirts in the bin. But he's never nice to you. And you always look scared. Like how The Viper's victims look when he's about to RKO them."

I feel guilty for two reasons: one, because I can't believe Toby ever saw what he saw; and two, because I have completely under-estimated his understanding of the complex relationships in life. As I contemplate this and listen to Toby tell me more his philosophy on the difference between like and hate, I'm confused.

"Toby… What's making you say this now?"

"I just saw Randy hit dad."

I go cold. "What?"

"Randy just hit dad. He hit him a lot."

"Where?"

Toby's hand slips into mine and he leads me back to the longest corridor ever. I can hear voices echoing around and I'm not sure if that's just my imagination or if there is actually that many people surrounding the scene. As we round the corner I see Randy being held against the wall by John, Paul and Dave. Craig is propped up against the opposite wall with Jeff trying to stop the blood streaming from Craig's nose.

Toby starts forward to his dad and then stops. He retreats to my side and clings to my side, his arms wrapping around my waist, like he used to do when he was younger.

Randy breaks away from the guys and stumbles towards me. I stand there, frozen.

"Sam… God, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did it. He was telling me all this shit… God, I'm sorry I… I just couldn't help it. He was up in my face and telling me what he's done to you and…" he trails off.

I raise my eyes from Craig to Randy. He stares back, pleading for forgiveness. I open my mouth to say something, but I can't think of anything, so I close it.

"Please… I'm not like him…"

"I know," I manage.

"Sam," comes Craig's voice. "He's a fucking lunatic. He just can't deal with the fact that you and me are together."

"You and me?"

"Yes…"

"Dad… I don't want you and Sam to be together," whispers Toby. We all turn to stare at him. "You're not nice to Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"You hit her."

I chance a look at Randy. He catches my eye and it breaks my heart.

"Toby, I never…"

"You hit her," Toby is almost sobbing. "And you got rid of my wrestling t-shirts. And I didn't want to tell you that I wanted to keep them, because you were so mad at Sam and I didn't want you to be mad at me, because when you get mad at Sam you hit her and I didn't want you to hit me."

"I would never hit you." Craig reaches out towards Toby.

Toby shrinks back against me. Despite his weight and my bruising, I bend down and pick him in my arms. He buries his head in my neck and I can feel him start to cry.

I look down at Craig who blinks up at me. I look at Randy who reaches out to me. I back away.

"Sam… please…" he whispers.

I turn and walk away. Behind me I hear Randy and Craig's voices calling out to me.

The taxi driver is humming along to the radio. Toby is leaning against me, fast asleep. I have no idea where we are. I don't even care. I just want to be as far away as possible from what just happened. Every time I let my mind wander, all that appears is Craig lying on the floor and Randy with blood on his right hand. I honestly don't know what to think.

Craig blatantly pushed Randy to it, but… But surely Randy has enough self-control to realise that maybe Craig was trying to twist the situation around completely… Maybe Craig wanted Toby to see what happened so that he would have more ammo to shove at me: that Randy was willing to smash his face up in front of Toby.

But that backfired. Surely Craig must have seen that one coming. How would Toby ever see Randy as the bad guy? Or maybe Craig truly believed that Toby saw him as the most amazing dad ever and that nothing could come between them. And after what Craig did to Toby, did he really think that Toby would still be on his side?

And Randy… What was he thinking? Craig must have said something horrible for him to flip out like that? But Craig wouldn't want anyone to know about what he was doing to me… That would defeat the point if he wanted to carry on with it all. If he was going to play it right, he would do what he did with Jess – outside everything is perfect, but inside it's falling apart. I was doing what Jess did. But this time Craig strayed.

Unless Craig decided that he was feeling lucky. That everything would fall into place and he would come up shining and Randy would skulk away. He obviously didn't pay attention to all those episodes of Raw he watched with Toby in the first few weeks of staying at the house. The first few weeks before he decided that wrestling and anything related should be banned from the house.

It all goes round and round in my head as the taxi swerves down the country roads. But every so often, I see Randy's face. The look on his face. That horrified expression. That look of guilt. That look of utter disbelief at what he just did. That look that he just tried to defend the woman he loves and it's all just gone to pieces.


	14. Chapter 14

Right, so this is the final chapter of Stranded... :-( Thank you soooooo much to everyone who has read and reviewed - I appreciate it so much, it's unbelievable! I really hope you enjoy this final chapter and it wraps everything up for you :-)

The sequel is in the making, but it might take me a while - I know what I want to happen, but it's taking it's time to come to the page!

Anyway,** just to warn you: contains sexual content.**

Thanks for everything QueenofYourWorld - very much appreciated for all your time and feedback - couldn't have done this without you!

Enjoy...!!

**Stranded - Part 14**

_**(Randy's POV)**_

I have no idea what the speed limit is in England. I'm hurtling down the freeway at 90mph. It took me about a minute to realise that I should go after Sam. Maybe that was too late. Last I saw of Craig he was still leaning against the floor. His nose finally stopped bleeding and to be honest, he got off lightly. Fuck knows what would have happened if the guys hadn't stepped in and stopped me.

I grip the steering wheel. I feel fucking sick; just the thought of Craig laying his hands on Sam makes me so fucking angry. I don't think I've ever felt like this before. I'm still fuming, but I just have to explain myself to Sam. Even if she doesn't want to see me ever again, I just have to explain.

Surely she'll understand? Or maybe she won't. Maybe Craig brainwashed her to a point where even she thinks that what he was doing to her made sense. I pray that isn't the case. I don't think I could live with myself if that's what has happened. I would never forgive myself for being on the other side of the world and unable to do anything about what was happening the other side of the pond.

Road signs flash past me and I briefly see one telling me the speed limit. I will myself to ease my foot off the gas. It takes me five minutes to obey my own brain. And then I realise that I have no idea how far I've travelled. I don't even know how many exits I've passed. I slow even more as the next sign comes up. I indicate and exit the freeway.

The car curves frantically from left to right as I wind down the small country roads. Occasionally, houses and small villages flash past me. I count them. It's five villages from the freeway to Sam's village. After number three, I start to feel nervous. I have no idea what I'm going to say to her.

That's when I notice the red light flashing on the dashboard. But it's too late and I slow.

I'm out of gas.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I'm sitting on the sofa, staring at the TV. I watch the newsreader's mouth open and close, but god knows what she's saying. I can't hear a thing. All I can hear is Craig shouting, Randy trying to get my attention and Toby's sobs in my ear. The newsreader blurs. I blink. She snaps into focus and I catch a snippet of words.

Toby is asleep. I managed to get him out of the taxi and up the stairs to his bed without waking him up. Then I had a shower. I didn't even take my clothes off. I just stood under the hot water and cried. Then I stood in the bathroom and peeled my clothes off. The bruises on my arms are fading from purple to green. My stomach is yellow. I looked at myself in the mirror and I wanted to scream at myself for being such an idiot for letting this happen.

My vision blurs again and I struggle to snap out of it. I look at the clock. It's just coming up to midnight. I watch the second hand tick round and the big hand click forward to the twelve. I watch the second hand do another round. And another. I wonder what happened after I left.

I wonder where Craig is. I wonder where Randy is. I wonder if Craig's nose has stopped bleeding. I wonder if Randy hit him again. I wonder if Craig will be back and everything will be just as it was before tonight. But worse, because now Craig has more ammo than ever before.

The news turns to the weather and then the newsreader wishes me goodnight. I think I should go to bed. Or rather, just lie in bed and think more. Imagine more. I stand up and look around me. Craig's stuff is pushed to one side of the room. I stripped the sofa of his bed sheets before sitting down on it earlier. Everything smells of him. I probably smell of him. He was like a fucking animal, marking his territory, staking his claim.

I close the door to the living room and make my way upstairs. I stop halfway. I can't bear the thought of lying in bed and not being able to sleep. So I sit on the stairs like I have done so many times recently. I lean my head against the wall and close my eyes.

Someone is knocking softly on the door. My eyes flicker open. I tilt my wrist and in the half-light I see that it's three in the morning. The knock comes again. And again. Then the letterbox creaks open.

"Sam?"

My heart clenches as I hold my breath.

"Sam? It's me. Randy. Please open the door…"

I edge my way down the stairs. He continues to call my name.

The lock is cold as I twist it open and pull the door towards me.

Randy is soaked. His hair lies flat against his head, as water streaks down his face, dripping off his eyelashes, nose and chin. The cuffs of his jacket look like they have mini waterfalls running off the ends.

"Where's your car?" I ask, as I move back to let him in. "You didn't walk all the way from Manchester did you?"

He shakes his head and water flies everywhere. I notice that he's actually shaking. "Sorry. No. I ran out of gas about ten miles away. So I walked from there."

"You look cold."

"Yeah…"

I forget that I'm a bit mad at him. I forget about what he did. I just take his hand and pull him the stairs and into the bathroom. He stands there as I peel his clothes off him. We don't say anything. We just listen to each item hit the inside of the bath with a dull, wet thud.

I realise when he's just standing in front of me in his boxers that I don't actually have any clothes for him to wear. So I find the biggest towel I can and hand it to him. And then I dig around in the cupboard and find my dad's old bathrobe that my mum left behind when she moved out. I hand it to Randy.

"I'll be downstairs," I murmur.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

I creak down the stairs a few minutes after Sam leaves the bathroom. I can hear the kettle boiling. As I pass the lounge, I notice a ton of stuff propped up against the far wall and a bundle of sheets and pillows on the floor. My stomach knots together, as my fists clench. Maybe I should be grateful that he stuck to the lounge, but I don't feel in a grateful mood.

I stop in the doorway to the kitchen and watch as Sam pours water into two mugs. Her face is shadowed by her hair, but as she replace the kettle I hear her cough and then sniff. And then she clenches the counter with her hands and leans forward. I hear her take a stifled breath and then I hear her cry.

All I want to do is to hold her in my arms, but I don't know if she wants that. God, why didn't I just ignore Craig? Then maybe this whole thing would have been sorted out differently. Maybe I could have just asked Sam out-right about what's been going on, and not resorted to beating the shit of Craig.

All I can say now is, "What happened?"

Sam turns to look at me. She shrugs. "I don't know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't."

"When I called…"

"He was always there."

"At night?"

"He cut the wire to the landline in my room. And took the battery out of my mobile."

I move slowly across the room towards her. She shrinks back slightly, as I reach out to touch her.

She shakes her head at me. "Don't."

"Sam… please…" My voice is shaking, cracking at the edges.

"It's all my fault," she whispers.

"No."

"It is. I let him get to me."

I shake my head. "Sam, please don't say that. It's not your fault at all."

"I let him into this house, because I didn't have the guts to tell him where to go. I let him bully Toby into getting rid of his wrestling stuff. I let him bully me into submission."

I reach out and push her hair back from her face. I cup the back of her head and pull her towards me. She resists for a second and she literally falls against me.

The front of my chest isn't covered by the bath robe and I can feel her wet cheeks stick to my skin.

"I thought I was mad at you," I hear her say.

"Why?"

"Because you hit Craig. And I feel so guilty for thinking that."

"I shouldn't have done it. It was stupid. He kept telling me all this stuff about you and him. And he thought that you two were a couple and he said… he said some horrible shit. It was too much."

"I'm not mad at you."

"You should be."

She shakes her head. "I'm not. Not anymore."

We stand here for a few minutes. Sam lets me wrap my arms around her and I hold her close. She buries her head against my neck and under my chin. I breathe her in. All thoughts of Craig are lost until she squirms out of my arms.

"It hurts," she mumbles.

I look at her confused. Tears well up in her eyes again.

"I… He… You don't want to see."

"Show me."

She shakes her head. "No. You don't want to see."

I let it go. Maybe I don't want to see.

Sam hands me a mug and leads me to the stairs. Halfway up, she sits down and I squeeze next to her.

"I never told you the truth."

"About…?"

"About what happened when Jess died."

I shrug. "You don't have to tell me."

"I do. Because I haven't been able to tell you the truth for a while."

I don't know if I like where this is going. But I let her carry on.

"So Jess and I were like this," she crosses her fingers together. "Our dad left us when I was four and Jess was eight. Mum worked all the time and so Jess used to look after me. We had this plan that we were going to move out and live together when were older. We had it all planned out, even when we were teenagers we used to sit and look through catalogues and choose what wallpaper we would have and all the furniture. And then one night, Jess brought Craig home after school. And she didn't talk to me all night. I was just left to sit here and listen to them giggle and kiss in the lounge.

"Jess was 17, almost 18, and once she finished college, she got a job and started saving to move out. Craig's parents helped pay for a deposit on a flat and Jess moved out just before I turned 15. I got all depressed because I had no-one. My mum still worked shifts, so I used to sit here on the stairs and listen to the house and wonder what Jess was doing." She stops to sip at her coffee.

"Then one day, Jess came home. She wouldn't talk to me or mum. She just sat in the lounge staring into space. Eventually, she said that she and Craig had had an argument, and that she had to come home for a bit because he was getting mad at her all the time. So she stayed here for a few days. Then Craig turned up with a big bunch of flowers, all apologetic and she just went home with him. I was 16 then and she was 20 and even then, I thought something wasn't quite right. Even after they got married and had Toby, she would still come round every few months, refusing to talk about what happened. Eventually, she told me that it was just one of those things you had to deal with in a relationship, but I wouldn't understand because I had never had a boyfriend.

"So I went out with a few guys, but everything was just fine. They were really sweet to me and I always thought Craig was quite sweet to Jess because he used to come and bring her flowers and say sorry and she would give him this look and then say okay and go home with him. I was so confused as to why she was getting upset with him. I don't what changed my mind. I think I just twigged that if I could find someone that didn't shout at me all the time or make me feel like Jess did, then something between her and Craig couldn't be right. I realised what he was doing… Sort of. I don't think I understood the full extent of what was going on. All I knew was that she shouldn't be with someone like that. Then all I wanted to do was hurt Craig. I think that's why he blames me for what happened. He knew that I had changed my mind about him. Everything that I had thought previously, changed in my mind. I realised that everything he had ever done was twisted. Then Jess came round that one night and said she was leaving him. I begged her to do it right then and she said yes. She left Toby with me and said that she would be back for him and not to give him to Craig ever. And then it happened…"

Sam trails off. I watch her as she stares into space. She hasn't looked at me for the entire time she's been talking.

"Everything just stopped. I couldn't do anything. I could barely get out of bed. Toby had no idea what was going on except that he was staying with his nanny and auntie. Craig would come round every day and shout at me and tell me that it was my fault because I couldn't let my sister go. He wanted Toby. I said no. He asked why. And I said that Jess had told me to never give Toby to Craig ever. So he tried to take me to court to get custody. Jess hadn't even been buried and all he could think about was getting Toby just to spite me.

"But he didn't get to court in the end, because of Jess' will. I think she was completely aware of what Craig was like, but she never had a choice in anything. So in her will, she had made me sole guardian of Toby. Craig wasn't even mentioned. He still fought for custody. But by this time, he was drinking and they ruled that he was unfit parent, so all he got was supervised visits. He cleaned himself up and fought again and they decide that it was my discretion. Toby was always asking about his dad, so I just gave in."

"How did he end up here now?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. It just happened. I think he just wanted to see Toby and to maybe start building a case to get him fulltime. And then maybe he realised that wasn't going to work. So he wormed his way in and started to make believe that he and I could be together and then he would have a complete set. And I think he just wanted to punish me even more."

"I guess I didn't help…"

"It was nothing to do with you. I think he would have done it anyway."

"Why didn't you tell me this when you first told me about Jess."

"I don't know," she sighs. "I didn't want you to think that I had all this baggage. It was hard enough telling you about Jess dying, let alone tell you everything that went on afterwards." She gives me a small smile. "I didn't want to scare you off."

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"Yeah." She pulls her weight off the wall and gently leans against me instead.

We sit here for a while, in silence, drinking coffee. I let it all sink in. How can a guy wreck one girl's life and then start to wreck her sister's as well? I look down at Sam. Her eyes are glazed over. She has the same look on her face that I remember so well – when she cooked me dinner and the way she looked at Toby, with her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. I should have worked it out then that things were more complicated than they seemed.

I look down at Sam's watch and notice the time. It's almost half four. I need to say something, but I don't know what. What do you say when someone tells you all of this? Sam sighs.

"Everything I do, he uses against me," she whispers. "Everything. Even going to America to see you for those two weeks. Everything I do for myself, without Toby, even if Toby is happy for me, Craig sees it as an opportunity to guilt-trip me."

"Is that why…?" I trail off. I can't bring myself to think about that night.

"Yes."

"If you had told me all of this then, I would have understood."

"I know."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because… I don't know. I didn't want to leave you with all of that to think about, whilst I went back home."

"Why are you telling me now then?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth." She leans away slightly and looks up at me. For the first time in ages, she looks me straight in the eye.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

We stare at each other for a minute and then I yawn.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Randy whispers. I nod. He lets me stand and then he hesitates.

"What?"

"I can sleep downstairs if you want."

"Why would I want you to do that?"

He shrugs. I walk up the rest of the stairs and he follows me. I close the bedroom door behind us and then I pause. After my shower, I put jeans and a top back on without even thinking. And now I have to undress. But I can't let Randy see my stomach or arms. I can feel him watching me as I take my jeans off.

As he shrugs off his bathrobe, he steps towards me. "Sam… I need to see."

"Why?"

"Because I have to justify what I did."

"You know what he did, isn't that enough?" I really don't want to show him.

He walks to towards me. He lifts my chin with his finger. His mouth leans down to mine and he kisses me softly.

"Okay," he breathes against my lips. "I don't need to see what he did. But I can look past that. I just want to see you."

I feel tears prick at my eyes for the millionth time tonight.

"You have the most gorgeous body and nothing that bastard has done will ever change that." Randy kisses me again. His fingers run through my hair, twisting strands around them, holding me to him. "Do you really think that I would let anyone change us? You know how I feel about you… And I don't care how long it takes you to feel the same about me… I'm always going to be here for you, because after this, I'm never gonna let anyone get to you, okay?"

"Okay," I whisper. I bite my lip nervously as his hands leave my hair and trail down my sides. He slowly tugs up my top. I flinch slightly as his fingers brush over the bruises.

"Baby," he breathes against my cheek as my top hits the floor. His fingers undo my bra and then I'm just standing in my knickers. He pulls back slightly and I just want to dive under the covers and hide. "You're still beautiful."

I don't quite believe his eyes. "I told you the truth…" I whisper.

"That is the truth."

"Really?"

He doesn't answer me. He just kisses me again, gently pulling me into his arms. He picks me up and carries me to the bed and lays me down.

"Tell me if I hurt you," he whispers, as he pushes my legs apart so he can settle between them. He hovers above me, his arms either side of my head. I swear I can see tears in his eyes. I know I have them in mine. As he kisses me, I feel them break free.

_**(Randy's POV)**_

It's impossible to try and contain myself. All I want to do is make love to Sam, but I'm trying so hard not to hurt her, that I can barely move. I'm so aware of every move that she makes that I'm constantly asking her if she's okay.

"Move," she murmurs.

I roll off her defeated. She pushes me. I move up the bed so that I'm leaning against the headboard. The cold metal digs into my back and I struggle to pull the pillows up from under me to lean against. I'm so busy doing that, that only when I stop do I realise that Sam's sitting on my lap and that her fingers are tracing patterns over my chest.

I fumble for her legs and pull them around my waist. Her heels dig into my lower back, as I slide into her. She holds her breath for a second or so, and then she exhales slowly. Her arms encircle my neck and shoulders as she starts to move on me.

I let her control it all. She moves slowly, her eyes unblinking, staring me down. I watch her mouth open and close slightly. I watch her eyes change colour. I watch a thin layer of sweat form on her neck, that begs to be licked.

I hear her moan softly. I hear my own voice call out to her, as I feel her fingers dig into my neck softly. I feel her clench around my length as her breathing increases. I feel her lean towards me more and rest her head against my shoulder. I close my eyes and kiss the top of her head. We stay like this for ages.

And then:

"Randy…"

"Yeah?"

"I still haven't finished telling you the truth."

"Okay…"

"The truth is…" She leans back to look me in the eye.

"The truth is…" she repeats. Her voice gets lower and lower. "The truth is that I've wanted to say this for a while… But I'm scared."

"Don't be…"

"Were you scared?"

"Of what?"

She raises an eyebrow and somewhere behind those dark eyes, I see a glimmer of the old Sam. The girl that can make me go weak at the knees, the girl that does that crazy giggle that makes my stomach flip, the girl who bites her bottom lip in such a way that it's all I can do to stop myself from jumping her bones right there and then.

"Yeah… I was scared."

"What of?"

"Of what happened."

"Sorry… Maybe I can make up for it now. Three months later…"

"Go on." I feel light-headed. I hold my breath as she opens her mouth again.

"I love you."

I smile and she giggles. Her eyes blossom with light and her face changes.

"I love you," she repeats, leaning in to kiss me. "I love you," she says again, her lips against mine.

Fin.

Thanks for reading :-) x


End file.
